


Morgendämmerung

by Nordilinga



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordilinga/pseuds/Nordilinga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte spielt 10 Jahre nach den laufenden Ereignissen in Saison 2. Miko ist inzwischen 25, lebt und arbeitet in Japan. Lest selbst was sie so alles erlebt als ein Treckingausflug nicht so läuft wie sie sich das vorgestellt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trecking

Miko schloss die Augen und sog die kühle, morgendliche Herbstluft tief ein.  
Es würde ein herrlicher Tag werden.  
Die Morgennebel hielten sich noch etwas in den Niederungen wurden aber schon schwächer und die Sonne kam hinter dem Horizont hervor und versprach einen wundervollen Herbsttag in dem orangenen Licht der bunt belaubten Bäume. Hier im Höllental bei Yudanaka verbrachte sie gern ihre freien Tage, vor allem im Frühling und im Herbst um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

Im Winter waren viele Teile nicht erreichbar. Der viele Schnee machte ein durchkommen unmöglich. Zumindest die heißen Quellen, die Onsen, waren noch erreichbar und ein beliebtes Ziel der Bevölkerung um die Kälte aus den Knochen zumindest eine Weile zu vertreiben. Sogar die hier heimischen Affen hatten in den letzten Jahrzehnten diese Annehmlichkeiten für sich entdeckt und badeten darin. 

Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die kleinen Rabauken, vielleicht sah sie ja noch welche, bevor sie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren musste.

Sie war auf einer ausgedehnten Wanderung und hatte die Nacht in ihrem Zelt verbracht. Nun machte sie sich etwas Wasser auf dem Campingkocher heiß um Kaffee zu machen bevor sie ihr Nachtlager wieder in ihrem ziemlich Großen Rucksack verstaute. Während sie den Kaffee trank fuhr sie nochmal mit dem Finger auf der Karte entlang. Den Weg den sie heute gehen wollte. Er würde sich auf eine der Anhöhen führen und danach weiter durch den Wald bis zu dem Punkt den sie als weiteres Nachtlager erkoren hatte.

Gegen Mittag machte Miko eine Pause um etwas zu Essen und ihre Wasserflasche an einer kleinen Quelle auf zu füllen. In der Sonne waren es heute sogar noch mal über 20°C und sie war ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen auf dem Weg hierher. Der Gipfel war vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde entfernt, aber hier konnte sie noch im Schatten rasten, da die Sonne auf die andere Seite des Berges schien.   
Während sie auf dem Brot herum kaute, den Blick über die Natur vor sich schweifen lies und sich ausruhte glitten ihre Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Sie war 15 Jahre, laut, unverschämt, wusste alles besser und war als Austauschschülerin in den USA. Ein typischer Teenager der Musik liebte solange sie nur laut und schnell war.   
Junge, sie hätte nie gedacht dass sie dort Freunde der anderen Art finden würde, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie war dabei als sie die Welt vor Unicron retteten, suchte mit ihnen nach den verlorenen Artefakten und bekämpfte ihre Gegner, die Decepticons.

Sie spielten Videospiele, machten Scherze, waren für sie da. All ihre Gesichter hatten sie genau vor Augen. Jack und Raf ihre Schulkameraden, June, die Mutter von Jack. Agent Fowler, von dem sie erst dachte dass er das totale Arschloch war. Er belehrte sie eines Besseren und wurde ein unersetzliches Teil des Teams. Die Bot´s, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee und Bulkhead.

IHR Bulkhead. Sie hatte sich immer einen Bruder gewünscht. In ihm hatte sie ihn gefunden. Er war es der ihre Vorlieben teilte, der sie in seinem Altmode, dem Geländewagen, mit fahren ließ.  
Auf sie aufpasste. 

Sie war ja so naiv. Aber durfte man das mit 15 nicht sein? Doch, natürlich.

Sie hatte in dieser aufregenden Zeit der Abenteuer ganz vergessen dass sie wieder in ihre Heimat nach Japan zurückkehren musste. Als ihre Gasteltern sie darauf aufmerksam machen mussten dass sie in einem Monat nach Hause fahren würde war sie untröstlich. 

Im Hauptquartier bei ihren Freunden ließ sie ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Sie schrie, sie weinte, sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Sie alle versuchten sie zu beruhigen, waren sie doch selber untröstlich das ihre Abreise bevorstand. Raf kam zu ihr, hielt sie fest, sagte ihr das doch im heutigen Zeitalter das nicht mehr schlimm wäre, das sie per Computer und Handy doch Kontakt halten konnten. E-Mail, SMS , Chat oder Video. Jack gab ihm Recht und Bee piepte aufgeregt worauf hin Raf nur bestätigend nickte. „Genau“, sagte er. „Wir können dich jederzeit über die Groundbridge besuchen. Oder du uns“. Alle nickten. Selbst Ratchet.  
Langsam drangen die Worte zu ihr durch in ihrer Trauer. Sie hatten Recht, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Und das nicht nur wegen ihnen. Ihr war schmerzlich bewusst dass sie trotz allem nicht mehr so intensiv mit ihnen zusammen sein könnte. 

Sie hatte die Schule in Tokio abgeschlossen und eine Job bei einer Eventfirma bekommen. Diese arbeitet eng mit den großen Plattenlabels zusammen und organisierte oft die großen Touren bekannter Künstler und Bands. Sie liebte ihren Job. Und was noch viel wichtiger war, so konnte sie sich um ihre Eltern kümmern. Ihr Vater war gesundheitlich nicht ganz auf der Höhe und konnte nicht mehr arbeiten. Ihre Mutter kümmerte sich um ihn und Miko unterstütze die zwei mit etwas Geld und ihrer Hilfe. Das war sie ihnen schuldig. Schließlich waren es ihre Eltern. Hätten sie es ihr damals nicht ermöglicht in die USA zu gehen hätte sie ihre besten Freunde niemals kennengelernt.   
Oder ihre schlimmsten Feinde.

Doch oft ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass wenn sie familiär hier nicht gebunden wäre sie nach Nevada gehen würde. 

Und schließlich war da noch etwas, etwas geheimes, etwas gefährliches, ja so ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke dass sie ihn sich selber kaum eingestehen konnte.  
Selbst jetzt, heute, nach 10 Jahren konnte sie es kaum wagen diesen Gedanken zu denken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie es tat, dass sie ihre Freunde verraten würde.

Ärgerlich beendete Miko ihre Pause.  
„Wo kommt das denn jetzt her!“ Murmelt sie und verstaut mit Nachdruck ihre Habseligkeiten im Rucksack. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr dass sie hier mehr Zeit vertrödelt hatte als eingeplant. Sie würde sich sputen müssen wenn sie ihr Nachtlager noch vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen wollte.  
*Ich hab´s geschafft so lange nicht mehr daran zu denken.* Schalt sie sich in Gedanken und stapfte den schmalen Pfand entlang. *Vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder ausgehen und evtl. einen abschleppen nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.*  
Aber der Gedanke, das Gefühl war da. Nagend. Wie schon vor 10 Jahren. Unheimlich. Ja, Unmöglich.  
Miko hatte das im Nachhinein für eine Teenager-Narretei gehalten. Dummes Zeug das irgendwann im Laufe ihres Erwachsenwerdens verschwinden würde.  
Sie hatte nachts geträumt. Von Ihm. Zwar nur in schemenhaften Bildern, aber mit ziemlich deutlichen Gefühlen. Immer wieder. Und mit ihrem losen Mundwerk und Geschrei IHM gegenüber wollte sie alle und sich selbst davon nur ablenken,  
Dass sie ihn....  
„Nein, nein,nein,nein,nein!“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und fing an ein Lied zu pfeifen.   
Das half endlich und sie konnte ihren Weg in Ruhe fortsetzen.  
Drei Stunden waren vergangen und wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Gut. Wie es schien hatte sie die Zeit wieder einigermaßen gut gemacht und würde ihren Nachtplatz rechtzeitig erreichen. Mit dem GPS und der Karte verglich Miko noch mal ihren Standort um die letzte Stunde für heute zu laufen.

Die Schatten wurden schon länger und die Sonne stand tief als sie ihr Nachtlager erreichte. In der Nähe gab’s einen Bach und sorgte so für Wasser. Nachdem sie ihr Zelt aufgestellt und ihren Schlafsack hergerichtet hatte machte sie sich schließlich ihr Abendessen zurecht. Sie setzte wieder Wasser auf und machte sich eine Nudelsuppe. Dazu gab es Brot und etwas Dosenfleisch. Miko aß alles mit großem Appetit und als sie fertig war wusch sie noch schnell das Geschirr.  
Eigentlich war dieser Rastplatz für mehrere Zelte ausgerichtet, aber sie schien diese Nacht alles für sich allein zu haben.

Schließlich mummelte sie sich in ihren Schlafsack und checkte noch ihr Handy. Kein Netz. Aber das hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Hierher reichten die Funkwellen einfach nicht. Sie hatte natürlich ihrer Freundin Ayaka Bescheid gegeben wie sie laufen wollte und wann sie wieder zu erreichen war. Sollte sie sich bis in vier Tagen nicht melden, würde Ayaka nach ihr suchen. Oder eher suchen lassen.

Sie lösche die Lampe und schloss die Augen. Lauschte den Geräuschen der Natur. Das Rauschen der Wipfel und das Gurgeln des Baches. Sogar die Blätter konnte sie auf den Boden fallen hören wenn sie ganz ruhig war. In der Ferne schrie noch ein Käuzchen und schließlich glitt Miko in den Schlaf.

Die Dunkelheit hüllte alles ein. Es war eine Mondlose Nacht. Einige Nachtaktive Tiere schlichen um das Zelt und schnüffelten vorsichtig in der Luft um sich dann so schnell wie sie gekommen waren wieder der Nahrungssuche zu widmen. Nichts geschah. 

Und Miko träumte.

Sie träumte von ihren Freunden, Jack und Raf.   
Wie sie in den Pausen damals spaß machten.   
Wie sie mit Bulkhead durch den Sand fuhr.   
Wie sie mit Ratchet diskutierte.   
Von der Groundbridge.   
Wie sie alle erwachsen wurden und ihre Schule und Ausbildung beendeten.   
Wie sie übers Netz mit ihnen kommunizierte und an ihren Leben teilnahm.   
Ab und zu besuchte sie die Bot´s oder umgekehrt und jedes Mal gab es ein großes Hallo.  
Aber die Abenteuer waren vorbei. Sie konnte nicht gleichzeitig ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen und mit ihnen auf Missionen gehen. 

Die Szenerie änderte sich. Es wurde Dunkler. Unheimlicher.  
Es war als würde sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum zusammen zu ziehen bis nur noch sie da war und ein schwaches glimmen ihre unmittelbare Umgebung erhellte.  
Und eine irgendwie bekannte Stimme flüsterte:

„Miko„

„Wer ist da?“ Antwortete sie unsicher im Traum. –„Was willst du? „

Ein leises lachen, fast ein grollen. Und dann noch leiser, kaum zu hören:

„Aber Miko, viel wichtiger ist doch:

Was willst DU?“

 

Es war 02: 33 Uhr als plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung die Vögel von ihrem Nachtlager in den Bäumen und Sträuchern aufschreckten und laut zeternd das Weite suchten.  
Alarmiert durch diese plötzliche und ungewohnte Störung ihrer Nachtruhe schreckte Miko hoch.  
„Wie? Was?“  
Miko lauschte angestrengt in die Nacht um die Ursache dieser Flucht aus zu machen. Der Traum war erst mal vergessen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nichts hören. Es war ruhig, zu ruhig für einen Wald. Und während Miko noch rätselte begann die Erde zu rumoren.

Plötzlich bewegte sich alles und ein unheimliches Grollen war zu hören.  
*Erdbeben.* Schoss es Miko durch den Kopf und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
Sie weiß wie sie sich in den Städten und im Haus verhalten soll. Aber hier in der Natur?  
Eine weitere Minute verging und sie hörte Holz bersten. Miko konnte nur noch beten das die Bäume um sie herum standhielten. Ein rollen und klackern war entfernt zu hören und sie könnte schwören dass es ein Erdrutsch war.  
Dann war auf einmal alles still.

 

Hoch über der Erde in einem stationären Orbit kreuzte lautlos die Nemesis.

„Lord Megatron. Wir haben ein weiteres Signal entdeckt.“

„Wo?“

„Südliche Hemisphäre. Japan. Insel Honshu. Jigokudani/Höllental.“

„Wisst ihr was es ist?“

„Nein Sir.“

Nur das Licht der Monitore vor ihm erhellte den Raum. Megatron beäugte die Koordinaten.   
„Japan. Hmmmm.“  
Er überlegte kurz. Alle seine Offiziere waren schon auf einer Mission, also musste er selbst gehen damit die Autobots nicht vor ihm da waren und das Artefakt vor seiner Nase wegschnappten.   
„Fünf von euch werden mich begleiten. Sofort!“ Donnerte er und begab sich kurzerhand zur Schleuse.

 

Im Hauptquartier der Autobots.   
Der Alarm schreckte alle hoch als das neue Signal erschien. Ratchet erfasste die Koordinaten.   
„Prime, scheint so als gäbe es wieder ein Artefakt. Diesmal in Japan „  
Optimus stutzte: „Japan? Mikos Heimat?“  
Das hatte Bulkhead gehört und drängte sich dazwischen.  
„Was höre ich da? Bei Miko? Bei meinem Mädchen? Ich Gehe.“  
Optimus wollte Bulkhead gerade die Erlaubnis geben als Ratchet aufstöhnte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Sechs Decepticons sind bereits auf dem Weg. Zumindest nach dieser Energiesignatur zu urteilen.“  
Erwiderte er ernst.  
„Ratchet, ruft Bumblebee und Arcee sofort zurück. Sie können noch nicht weit sein. Gib die Koordinaten in die Groundbridge und bring uns dorthin.“

Miko blinzelte ängstlich in die Nacht. Und die Sorge um ihr Land war plötzlich viel Größer als um sich selbst. Hoffentlich gab es nicht wieder einen Zunami. Hoffentlich war das nur ein kleines Beben.   
Nichts geschah mehr in der nächsten halben Stunde und sie entspannte sich langsam. Es schien als hätte sich alles wieder beruhigt aber sie wusste auch dass es noch Tage später zu Nachbeben kommen konnte. 

Sie lauschte und stutzte. „ Sind das Flugzeuge?“ Irritiert suchte sie den Himmel nach den vertrauten, blinkenden Positionslichtern ab. Es wurde schnell lauter. Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Überschalljäger? Hier? „In diesem Moment flogen sie, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen über sie hinweg.   
Und anstatt das das Geräusch in der Ferne verhalte wie es sollte brach es abrupt ab.   
Kalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinunter. 

„Das kann doch nicht sein, das glaube ich einfach nicht.“ Stammelte sie und suchte aufgeregt nach der Taschenlampe.  
Als sie sie schließlich hatte und noch ein paar extra Batterien einsteckte schlich sie los. Es war nicht einfach, das Gelände war uneben und sie musste querfeldein zum Fuß des nächsten Berges. Dort war das Donnern der Turbinen verhallt. 

Nun konnte sie weiteres Gestein brechen hören und Stimmen.  
Stimmen!  
Ihr Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Satz.   
Ihre Bots konnten nicht fliegen, zumindest keiner der hier auf der Erde war. Das wusste sie.  
Blieb nur eine Schlussfolgerung.

„Decepticons!“ Flüsterte sie vor sich hin.  
„Was machen die denn hier?“ Verärgert schlich sie näher so dass sie sie auch sehen konnte. 

Hinter der Wurzel eines umgestürzten Baumes erhaschte sie den ersten schemenhaften Blick auf sie. Verfluchte Dunkelheit. Sie erkannte nur Bewegungen und konnte hier und da einige der Biolumineszenten Linien auf ihren Körpern glimmen sehn. Aber mehr auch nicht. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. Es dauerte mindestens noch zwei Stunden bis genügend Licht für sie da sein würde um auch nur annähernd genügend zu sehen. Sie sollte hier sitzen bleiben oder am besten gleich zu rück gehen und sich ruhig verhalten. Aber ihre Neugier war stärker und trieb sie schließlich dazu sich noch weiter an sie an zu schleichen. Mit äußerster Vorsicht tastete sie sich über ein Geröllfeld und ging zwischen ein paar Größeren Felsen in Deckung. Sachte hob sie den Kopf um den Felsen um endlich besser zu sehen können.   
Hätte sie es nur nicht getan.  
*Oh Shit!*  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie die Rückseite von Megatron an. Und sie war näher an sie drangekommen als ihr lieb war. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut auf zu schreien und kauerte sich schnell wieder an den Felsen.   
*Leise, leise, leise*Schrie sie sich in Gedanken an. Die waren vielleicht 200m entfernt und das war für seine Größe ein Katzensprung. *Scheiße!*

Und da war es wieder, dieses nagende Gefühl das sie so durcheinander brachte. Tief in ihr. Sie hatte einen Knoten im Hals und im Magen. Knoten sie eigentlich spüren sollte wenn....  
....   
... Gott sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. WARUM um alle in der Welt begehrte sie IHN?

Arrrgh! Da war sie, die ekelhafte Wahrheit.

*Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Er ist ein Warlord, ein verdammter Kriegstreiber. Rücksichtslos.   
Er geht über Leichen, über ganze Planeten nur zu seinem Vergnügen.  
Verflucht er ist nicht einmal ein Mensch.*

Scham wallte in ihr auf. *Verdammt, ich bin stärker als das* Puschte sie sich.  
*Ich werde nur noch einen Blick riskieren und mich dann zurückziehen.*  
Grimmig riss sich Miko zusammen. Holte so leise wie möglich tief Luft und drehte sich wieder um. 

Megatron war ungeduldig. Die Drohnen räumten das Geröll zur Seite, viel zu langsam für seinen Geschmack. Optimus konnte jeden Moment hier sein, sie mussten sich beeilen. Oh, er genoss den Kampf mit ihm aber in dem Durcheinander war es schon oft passiert das er seine Beute verloren hatte.   
„Was ist jetzt?“ Fluchte er. „Habt ihr es endlich?“ Er spürte wie langsam sein Geduldsfaden riss.   
„Mein Lord.“ Einer der Vehicons räumte endlich das Artefakt ganz frei. „Hier ist es“  
„Gib es mir.“ befahl Megatron und nahm den Behälter an sich.

Miko war immer noch hinter dem Felsen und beobachtete alles. Ihr Vorsatz wieder zurück zu gehen war kurz vergessen. Dieses Artefakt mussten die Autobots bekommen, aber wie sollte sie das erreichen?   
Die Cons mit Kieseln beschmeißen? Sie konnte sie nicht mal anrufen, da sie hier ja kein Netz hatte und das GPS war ja nur zur Standortbestimmung vorgesehen.   
Frustriert musste sich Miko eingestehen das sie hier nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts tun konnte.  
„Verflucht!“ Knirschte sie.  
„Also doch zurück.“ Seufzte sie resigniert.   
Vorsichtig ging Miko den Weg zurück den sie gekommen war.   
Unglücklicherweise übersah sie in der Dunkelheit den kleinen runden Stein der unter ihrem rechten Fuß war. 

Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht knickte um und gleichzeitig hörte sie ein Knacken bis in ihren Kopf, während ein heißer Schmerz durch ihren Knöchel jagte. Laut stöhnte sie auf. Sie kullerte den kleinen Abhang ein Stück hinunter. Weitere Kiesel und Geröll kamen mit ihr in Bewegung und Miko wusste gar nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist. Zum Glück hörte die Rutschpartie gleich wieder auf und Miko lag einige Sekunden nach Luft schnappend nur da während sich die kleine Staubwolke um sie herum wieder legte.   
Sie richtete sich auf und griff sich an den schmerzenden Knöchel. Selbst durch die Socke und den hohen Schuh konnte sie eine riesige Schwellung fühlen. Ihre Hände und viele anderen Stellen an ihrem Körper brannten. Dort hatte sie sich gewiss Schürfwunden zugezogen. Aber der Schmerz in ihrem Fuß übertraf im Moment alles.

Megatron ergötzte sich an seiner Beute. Er riss den Deckel des Behältnisses ab und beäugte den Inhalt. Ein hoch zufriedenes, Breites Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Mit einer seiner klauenbewehrten Hände holte er sie heraus.   
Er kicherte: „Welch unerwarteter Fund.“ Und drehte das Teil.   
In diesem Moment kam der Hang hinter ihnen in Bewegung und sie hörten ein Stöhnen. Menschlich. Schnell verstaute er seine Beute in einem Subspace.  
Alle sechs powerten ihre Waffen hoch und gingen dem Geräusch nach.   
Megatron entdeckte den Mensch, der zerzaust zusammengekauert im Erdendreck saß zuerst.

Miko kniff die Augen zusammen und legte ihren Kopf auf ihr Knie während sie ihren Knöchel hielt.   
Gott, tat das weh!   
Sie hörte die Decepticons kommen, aber es war unmöglich das sie Aufstand und rannte.   
Ihr Fuß würde ihr Gewicht nicht tragen und sie wieder hinfallen. Sollte es jetzt hier zu Ende sein?

„Was haben wir denn hier, ein kleines Erdeninsekt.“ Hörte sie Megatron sagen.   
Miko atmete noch mal tief ein und sah dann wütend zu ihm hoch. 

Für Megatron was es im ersten Augenblick nur irgendein Menschlein bis es zu ihm auf sah. Es war ein Weibchen, eine Menschenfrau und sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen Lippen lies erkennen dass er die Antwort gefunden hatte.  
„Miko Nakadei, so sieht man sich wieder. Soll ich deine Existenz gleich beenden oder soll ich dich langsam Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen?“ Fragte er ironisch und gab noch etwas mehr Energie in seine Waffe, die daraufhin nur umso lauter summte.   
Sie hatte Todesangst aber sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben sie auch zu zeigen.   
Trotzig sagte sie: „Na dann mach doch, Brings hinter dich.  
Aber glaube mir die Autobots werden dir dafür endgültig den Arsch aufreißen!“

Er lachte laut auf: „Die Autobots? Ha! Diese Witzfiguren? Ich werde sie genauso zertreten wie ich dich kleines Insekt zertrete. Warum steht mein kleines Insekt nicht auf und läuft noch ein bisschen vor mir davon? Das macht das Ganze ein bisschen interessanter.“ Knurrte er.

„Los! Hoch mit dir!“ Befahl er, ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu und richtete seine enorme Waffe direkt auf sie als sie nicht aufstand.

*Der hat echt einen an der Waffel.* Dachte sich Miko. *Wie soll ich denn so davon laufen?*  
Aber solange sie wütend war musste sie sich wenigstens nicht so mit ihrer Todesangst beschäftigen.

„Jo, Schnellchecker, wie soll ich bitteschön mit dem Bein aufstehen?“ Blaffte Miko.  
„Geschweige denn rennen? Tut mir leid, aber du musst dir jemand anders für dein Spiel suchen.   
Ich stehe nicht zur Verfügung.“

Er war fuchsteufelswild. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen so mit ihm zu sprechen. Ein kleiner Mensch. Eine heiße Welle des Zorns durchfuhr ihn.  
„ STEH AUF!“ Brüllte er.   
„ODER ICH ZERTRETE DICH WIE DIE MADE DIE DU BIST!“  
Seine roten Augen schienen noch intensiver zu leuchten.

Miko wusste das ihr loses Mundwerk sie jetzt wahrscheinlich ins Grab bringen würde, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Wenn man es so sah war es ihre ein zigste „scharfe“ Waffe die sie hatte.  
Und seine Raserei war bis jetzt fast belustigend. Sie war gegenüber ihm soooo klein.  
Und trotzdem konnte sie ihn so dermaßen aus der Fassung bringen.

Er würde sie sowieso umbringen, egal was sie sagte oder tat. Trotzdem versuchte sie jetzt hoch zu kommen. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Händen ab und legte ihr Gewicht auf ihr linkes, gesundes Bein. Sie richtete sich auf und der Schmerz schien noch zu zunehmen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.   
Mit ausgebreiteten Armen versuchte sie das Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber sobald sie ihr lädiertes Bein nur ein klein wenig auf den Zehenspitzen belastete war der Schmerz unerträglich.  
Sie stöhnte wieder laut auf und fiel unsanft auf ihren Hintern.   
Sofort umfasste sie wieder die Stelle mit beiden Händen und versuchte den Schmerz irgendwie erträglicher zu machen. Angestrengt blinzelte sie ihre Tränen weg.   
Sie würde ihm dieses Vergnügen nicht geben. Wieder sah sie ihn wütend an. 

Megatron beobachtete ungeduldig wie sie aufstand. Aber irgendetwas schien nicht mit ihr zu stimmen. Sie wackelte so komisch. Ihm fiel auf das sie ihre rechte Gliedmaße schonte und kurz darauf auch schon wieder hinfiel. Anscheinend war sie beschädigt. *Schade* Dachte er.   
*Dann muss ich es halt so beenden.*  
Stumm starrte er sie an und ebenso so stumm starrte sie zurück.   
Da war keine Angst in ihren Augen, nur Wut. Vielleicht noch etwas Kampfgeist und ein kleines bisschen von etwas das er nicht zu ordnen konnte.   
Ein weiterer Augenblick verging ohne dass jemand sich bewegte oder etwas sagte.

Plötzlich erhellte das grüne Licht einer Groundbridge die Szenerie. Einer der Vehicons schrie:  
„Autobots!“ Und fing an zu feuern. 

Megatron knurrte und drehte sich zu der Störung um. Jetzt wurde es wirklich Zeit zu verschwinden.  
Bulkhead und Optimus Prime kamen direkt auf sie zu.

Miko trauten ihren Augen kaum. In einem Augenblick starb sie fast und im nächsten war ihre Sicherheit zum Greifen nah.  
„BULKHEAD!!!!!“   
Schrie sie aus Leibeskräften als sie den grünen Wrecker sah und rutschte von Megatron weg. „BULKHEAD!“  
Besagter stutze als er Miko´s Stimme hörte.   
„MIKO?“ Rief er.   
Wieder hörte er sie rufen und dann entdeckte er sie am Berghang genau hinter Megatron.   
„Ich zereiss´ dich zu Altmetall!“ Schrie er und stürmte los.

Megatron reagierte blitzschnell. Er hätte es locker mit diesem Idioten aufnehmen können. Stattdessen drehte er sich um, gab den internen Befehl zum Rückzug, schnappte sich mit einer Hand Miko, sprang hoch transformierte sich in der Luft und schoss in den Nachthimmel.


	2. Wiedersehen und ein Bekenntniss

„Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht.“ Wiederholte Miko Mantra mäßig. Während sie von den Fliehkräften in den Sitz gepresst wurde und ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Der Idiot entführte sie.   
„Megatron, du elender Bastard!“ Schrie sie und fing an auf sein innerstes einzuschlagen.  
„Bring mich zurück! Oder ich schwöre, ich werde d… mmmpff“

„Bist du jetzt wohl endlich ruhig!“ Dröhnte es um sie herum, während sich Gurte um sie legten und ihr den Mund zu hielten.   
„Dein Geschrei ist unerträglich! Hältst du jetzt den Mund? Oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?!“  
Die Gurte zogen sich schmerzhaft stramm um sie. Wie eine Würgeschlange.   
Heftig nickte sie mit dem Kopf. In ihm ersticken wollte sie nun wirklich nicht.   
Langsam lies der Druck nach und sie nahm vorsichtig einen tiefen Atemzug als ihr Mund wieder freigegeben wurde.   
Ärgerlich funkelte sie die Konsole vor ihr an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie war ja so sauer.   
Und ihr Fuß tat immer noch tierisch weh.

*Ich muss echt eine Fehlfunktion haben.* Dachte Megatron. Als sie endlich Ruhe gab.  
*Warum hab ich sie nicht über den Haufen geschossen oder zerquetscht?   
Warum nehm´ ich sie jetzt mit?   
Ah, dieser Wrecker Bulkhead schien ja sehr besorgt um sie zu sein.  
Das kann ich bestimmt ausnutzen.*   
Selbstzufrieden genoss er die Stille und hielt auf die Nemesis zu die sich momentan im Orbit über Asien befand.

Miko wusste das sie sich immer noch im Steigflug befanden. Dass sie allerdings auch die Atmosphäre verlassen würden damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Stumm vor Staunen betrachtete sie die Sterne. Kurz darauf kam die zackige Silhouette der Nemesis in Sicht und Megatron flog ein Wendemanöver um in der Schleuse zu landen.   
Normalerweise transformierte er sich noch bevor er den Boden erreichte. Aber hier im All würde seine menschliche Fracht sofort sterben und das konnte er nicht zulassen.   
Noch nicht.  
Er landete und wartete bis sich die künstliche Atmosphäre aufgebaut hatte.   
Dann herrschte er sie an: „Los, aussteigen!“

Miko starte ihn ungläubig an. Der hatte doch gesehen das sie nicht stehen geschweige denn klettern und laufen kann. Sie wollte ihn schon wieder zusammenstauchen, doch riss sich dann zusammen.  
„Sorry, aber das macht mein Fuß nicht mit.“ Sagte sie leise. 

Er fluchte farbenfroh auf cybertronisch während er einem der Vehicons befahl sie aus seinem Cockpit zu heben. Kaum war sie in dessen Hand transformierte er sich und knurrte:  
„Wenn du den Mund aufmachst ohne dass du etwas gefragt wurdest, schmeiß´ ich dich vom Schiff! Ist das klar?“

Miko war angepisst. *Wie redet denn der mit mir?* Sie machte den Mund auf und wollte mit einer weiteren Schimpftriade loslegen.   
Als sie eine seiner Klauen fast im Gesicht hatte.  
„Untersteh dich.“ Drohte er.  
Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen öffnetet und schloss sie ihren Mund. Da sie aber nun mal in der schwächeren Position war knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und nickte langsam. 

Er schnaubte und wandte sich an den Vehicon.   
„Bring sie zu Knock Out. Sie ist beschädigt.“  
Dieser nickte nur. 

Wortlos drehte sich Megatron um, warf aber nochmal einen drohenden Blick Richtung Miko um dann den Raum zu verlassen.

Er ging zur Brücke und der unglückliche Vehicon der ihm dort zuerst begegnete wurde ein Opfer von Megatrons Faust die ihn mit voller Kraft im Gesicht traf. Wie der sprichwörtliche nasse Sack fiel er in sich zusammen.

Ah, das tat gut. Endlich Dampf ablassen.   
Sie brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns aber irgendwas hielt ihn davor zurück seine Wut an ihr aus zu lassen. 

Soundwave erwartete ihn bereits. Er holte das Artefakt aus seinem Subspace und gab es ihm, mit dem Befehl herauszufinden was es war. Dieser nickte wie immer stumm und machte sich an die Arbeit. Wenigstens einer auf den man sich verlassen konnte.

Miko wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte sie denn hier wieder rauskommen? Was wollte Megatron denn mit ihr? Dann wurde ihr bewusst dass er mit ihr die Autobots erpressen konnte und sie ließ ihren Kopf noch mehr hängen während der Vehicon sie zur Med Bay trug. Sie erinnerte sich an Knock Out. Ein Selbstverliebter Typ dem seine Lackierung über alles ging und eine Schwäche für Autorennen hatte. Was sollte sie denn bei dem? Der konnte seine eigene Art reparieren aber doch nicht ihren Fuß. Der im Übrigen fast auf das gefühlt doppelte seiner normalen Größe angeschwollen war. 

Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich und sie sah den roten Bot an einem Tisch arbeiten.   
„Befehl von Megatron.“ Sprach der Vehicon.   
„Du sollt den Menschen hier reparieren.“ Und hielt Miko vor sich.

Knock Out´s Gesichtszüge entgleisten und Miko musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. So musste sie geschaut haben als der Lehrer ihr in der Schule den toten Frosch zum Sezieren vorlegte. Ganz schön makaber.

Knock Out musste sich verhört haben, aber der Vehicon machte keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.

Also bedeutete er ihm dass er den Menschen dort auf seinen Tisch bringen sollte. War sein Boss jetzt vollends ausgetickt? 

Als der Mensch, eine Femme so wie es aussah, vor ihm saß, sah er sie richtig an.

Schlank, schwarze, lange Haare mit farbiger Strähne, asiatisch.

„Hallo Knock Out. “ Seufzte sie.

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er lehnte sich zu ihr.  
„Miko, was führt dich hierher? Hast du Sehnsucht nach mir gehabt?“ Fragte er süffisant und grinste noch breiter.  
Sie schnaubte. „Wenn ich Sehnsucht habe, dann bestimmt nicht nach dir. Klar?  
Mal abgesehen davon, ich hab letztens eine nette kleine Schrottpresse kennengelernt.   
Das wär doch was für dich? Oder?“ Fragte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Er lachte schallend. „Immer noch das gleich freche Mundwerk wie früher.   
Solltest du es inzwischen nicht besser wissen? Miko?“ 

Herausfordernd hielt sie seinem Blick stand.   
Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war: Ja, sie hatte Sehnsucht gehabt. Zu aller erst natürlich nach ihren Freunden, aber mit der Zeit sogar nach den Cons. Verrückt oder? Das ergab alles keinen Sinn. Und schon gar nicht dieses krankhafte Begehren nach Megatron.

Da wurden sie von selbigem gestört.

„Knock Out! Du sollst sie untersuchen und nicht mit ihr spielen!“ Befahl er und dachte   
gleichzeitig bei sich.   
*Das ist mein Part*  
Aber diesen Gedanken schob er gleich wieder in den hintersten Winkel seines Prozessors.

Miko wusste dass jegliche Diskussion zum Scheitern verurteilt war und fügte sich.

„Mein Lord.“ Begann Knock Out. „ Ich bin mit der menschlichen Medizin nicht sehr vertraut und…“

Ohne Vorwarnung schob Megatron ihn mit einer seiner Klauen am Nacken die nächste Wand hoch und grollte ihn warnend an.

Knock Out fiepte wie ein Welpe. „Aber, Aber ich werde natürlich alles tun um einen Patienten zu helfen.“  
Megatron ließ ihn fallen. „Dann tue dein Bestes und Gnade dir Primus sollte es nicht reichen.“ 

Geplättet folgte Miko diesem „Schauspiel“. Sie verstand einfach nicht warum er sie nicht einfach in einer der Zellen werfen ließ und solange vor sich hin rotten, bis die Autobots sie auslösten, befreiten oder sie Tod war. Stattdessen schleppte er sie hier in die Med Bay und legte sich noch mit seinem Medic an. Was um aller Welt war in Megatron gefahren? 

Wieder starrte er sie an und dieser Blick ging ihr durch und durch. Was zum Henker ging in dem vor?  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ wortlos den Raum.

Verdattert sah sie ihm nach bis der Medic wieder in ihr Sichtfeld kam und sie augenblicklich beschloss  
Diese unschöne Episode nie wieder zu erwähnen.

Ihre Haare stellten sich auf und sie wusste dass er sie scannte. Sie kannte das Gefühl von Ratchet.

„Zieh dieses organische Zeug aus.“ Befahl Knock Out. Und meinte damit bestimmt den Schuh mitsamt Socke die schmerzhaft auf ihren lädierten Knöchel drückten. Sie nickte, löste den Schnürsenkel und lockerte den Schuh soweit wie möglich. Aber sie bekam ihn einfach nicht runter. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Er beobachtete eine Weile ihre erfolglosen Versuche dieses Ding zu entfernen.  
Schließlich drückte er sie nach unten, hielt ihr Bein fest und wollte den Schuh mit einem gezieltem Laserschnitt auseinandernehmen.  
Da fing sie an zu kreischen und zu zappeln.

Miko wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah und als sie den Laser an seiner Hand sah fing sie in Todesangst zu schreien und wehrte sich. 

Er wusste gar nicht was los war, bis er ihren panischen Herzschlag und die schnelle Atmung registrierte.  
Sie musste denken dass er ihr wehtun, gar umbringen wollte. 

Er ließ sie nicht los, verringerte aber seinen Druck. „ Beruhig dich. Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich will dich nur von diesem Ding befreien“. Sagte er ruhig.

Ihre Stimme war schrill: „Ja klar, zusammen mit meinem Fuß! Lass mich los!“  
Miko steigerte sich in einen hysterischen Anfall hinein. War ja auch kein Wunder bei dem was sie in den letzten Stunden alles mitgemacht hatte.

Aber Knock Out ließ sie nicht los. Er deaktivierte den Laser wieder und redete eindringlich auf sie ein.  
„Entweder du beruhigst dich jetzt, oder ich gebe dir was. Und dann kannst du die nächsten 24 Std. sabbernd in der Ecke liegen!  
Deine Entscheidung. Also?“

Immer noch panisch beäugte Miko ihn skeptisch.   
„Und das ist dein Ernst?“  
Er nickte.  
„Und wer sagt mir dass ich dir glauben kann? Du bist immer noch ein Decepticon.“  
Er schnaufte. „Ich geb dir mein Wort als Medic. Kann ich jetzt weitermachen?“ Fragte er.  
Miko hoffte dass er sein Wort halten würde und versuchte sich zu entspannen.  
„Also gut.“ Meinte sie misstrauisch und hob etwas ihr Bein. „Aber wehe du schneidest mich mit dem Ding.“

Wortlos schüttelte er nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf diesen „Schuh“ zu entfernen.  
Wenigstens hielt sie jetzt still. Mit einem wohldosierten Energieschub aktivierte er sein Laserskalpel und trennte den Schuh ganz auf.

Miko stöhnte vor Erleichterung auf. Erstens weil er sie tatsächlich nicht mit seinem Laser verletzt hatte und zweitens weil der Druck von ihrem Fuß weg war.

„Das auch noch.“ Befahl er und meinte damit die Socke die sie noch anhatte. Sie schob ihr Hosenbein hoch und rollte vorsichtig die Socke herunter. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie jetzt selbst einen Blick auf ihren lädierten Knöchel werfen. Vorsichtig betastete sie die Schwellung und trotz der leichten Berührung zuckte sie vor Schmerz zusammen. 

Sie sah zu Knock Out auf. „Ist der gebrochen?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Scans zeigen keine Knochenfraktur. Aber es scheint so als wären deine Stabilisatoren kaputt.“   
Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Stabilisatoren? Meinst du die Sehnen, die Bänder?“  
Er nickte und schaltete den Monitor neben sich an. Darauf erschien eine 3D Darstellung ihres Beins bis zum kleinsten Blutgefäß. Die Mediziner auf der Erde würden sonst noch was für diese Technik geben.  
Sie konnte sehen dass ihr Knochen wirklich ganz war. Eine schraffierte Linie zeigte die Lage der Bänder wo sie sein sollten aber nicht waren. Zwei der Bänder die ihren Knöchel halten sollten waren quer durch gerissen. Toll. Das musste ja wehtun.  
„Na und jetzt?“ Fragte sie unsicher. „Das dauert wahrscheinlich Wochen bis das geheilt ist.“  
„Bei eurem medizinischen Standard schon.“ Schnaubte er.  
Dann grinste er sie an. „Nur gut dass das nicht mein Standard ist.“  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
„Und das heist?“ Fragte sie misstrauisch.  
„Na, ich werde sie ersetzten und du bist so gut wie neu.“

Blankes Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Das wirst du nicht tun du elender Metzger.“ Fluchte sie. „Du fasst mich nicht an! Verstanden! Ich bin doch nicht dein verdammtes Versuchskaninchen!“

Mit gespieltem Entsetzen fasste er sich an den Spark. „Oh, ich bin untröstlich. Wieso beschimpfst du mich so?“ Dann lehnte er sich direkt vor Miko. „Es ist ja nicht so dass du irgendetwas dagegen tun könntest. Megatron sagt ich soll dich reparieren, also werde ich das. Und zwar so wie ich es für richtig halte. Verstanden?“ 

Megatron stapfte wütend durchs Schiff. Diese Miko nahm viel zu viel von seiner Prozesserleistung in Anspruch. Jeden Bot der so mit ihm redete hätte er ungespitzt in den Boden gerammt. Und bei ihr brachte er es nicht über sich sie auch nur zu fest zu drücken. Bah. Er sollte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden damit er wieder klar denken konnte. Per Com nahm er Kontakt zu Soundwave auf.  
#Wie weit ist Knock Out mit ihr? #   
Ohne weitere Erklärung schickte dieser ihm die Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskameras der Med Bay.  
Miko lag unter seinen Klauen und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
*Verflucht!* Dachte er. *Dieser elende Sadist*  
#Soundwave, zur Med Bay! Sofort! # Gab er den Befehl und war schon auf dem Weg dorthin.

Miko rutschte bis an die Wand an der der Tisch stand. *Der spinnt doch.* Dachte sie panisch.  
„Komm schon Miko, mach es dir und mir doch nicht unnötig schwer.“ Sprach er mit gespieltem Bedauern.  
Und gerade als er sie hochnehmen wollte stand Megatron in der Türe und war mächtig sauer.

„KNOCK OUT!“

Dieser ließ unmittelbar die Hand wieder sinken.

*Gottseidank* Dachte Miko und hätte die Situation zur Flucht genutzt. Wenn sie nur laufen könnte.

„Ah, mein Lord. Ich wollte gerade euren Befehl ausführen. Aber leider scheint sie etwas… unkooperativ zu sein.“ Stotterte er und wurde immer kleiner.

Megatron kam drohend auf ihn zu. Gefolgt von Soundwave, wie Miko gerade entdeckte. „Gott der auch noch.“ Stöhnte sie. 

Schnell übermittelte Knock Out die Daten die er von Miko hatte und was er tun wollte. Megatron war schon wieder an seinem Hals und war kurz davor auszurasten.   
Er checkte sie und ließ seinen Medic wieder los. Nur um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Miko zu widmen. Wenn überhaupt sah sie noch zerzauster als vorher aus und er konnte diesmal auch so was wie Erschöpfung bei ihr ausmachen.   
Und. Wieder starrte sie ihn wütend an. Ehe überhaut einer der Cons reagieren konnte legte sie wieder los.

„Ihr elenden Schrotthaufen, was glaubt ihr eigentlich? Das ihr euch alles erlauben könnt? Wenn ich so groß wäre wie ihr würde ich euren Arsch in die nächste Galaxis treten.   
Und du, du ungehobelter Klotz grauen Altmetalls.“ Drohend zeigte sie auf Megatron. „Du bist der schlimmste von allen. Wenn ich könnte würde ich einen zweite „Little Boy“ an dich kleben. Dann könnte man deine Einzelteile im Sonnensystem zusammensuchen und damit beenden wo die Spacebride-Explosion nicht ausreichte“

Knock Out starrte sie entsetzt an. Megatron schäumte vor unterdrückter Wut. Seine Körpersprache und sein EM-Feld sprachen Bände. Während Soundwave stoisch daneben stand und keine Reaktion erkennen ließ.

Megatron sah buchstäblich rot.   
„Was habe ich dir gesagt was passiert wenn du dein Maul aufmachst? Du fliegst vom Schiff!  
Doch Miko war in voller Fahrt und gestikulierte wie wild.  
„Na dann mach doch! Lieber Tod als das dieser Irre an mir rumschnibbelt und am Ende einen Zombie aus mir macht! Schmeiß ich mich dann wie die Dumpfbacke vom Dienst vor deine Füße und erwartete deine Befehle? Das hättest du wohl gern was?

Soundwave entschloss sich dieses Theater zu beenden. Die Femme war so in Rage das sie gar nicht bemerkte wie zwei seiner Fühler näher kamen um sie ruhig zu stellen.  
Das menschliche Nervensystem funktionierte auch mit Elektrizität. Sein Vorhaben sollte seiner Kalkulation nach mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98,48% möglich sein. 

Megatron bemerkte das Treiben seines Kommunikationsoffiziers. Ließ sich aber nichts anmerken und stritt weiter mit Miko.

„Oh zu gerne! Vielleicht sollte ich das ja wirklich tun. Oder aber ich lass dir die Zunge entfernen wie es früher auf eurem Planeten üblich war. Damit ich endlich die Stille wieder genießen kann!“ Fauchte er sie an und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das Soundwave sie fast erreicht hatte.

„Natürlich!“ Entgegnete sie sarkastisch.“ Eine eigene nette kleine Sklavin will er haben.  
Aber glaube mir ich…“

Miko blieb das Wort im Hals stecken als einer der Fühler sie umwickelte und festhielt während der Andere gleichzeitig Irgendetwas an ihrem Hals machte und piekte. Panisch blickte sie noch zum Verursacher des Ganzen, hauchte ein „Du…“ und sackte dann in Soundwaves Fühlern zusammen.

Der Moment der Stille war eine echte Wohltat.

Miko Nakadei: Ruhemodus.

Knock Out: Kann Aufgabe jetzt beenden.

Megatron: Positiv?

Er starrte Mikos leblose Gestalt an. „Ja“ Antwortete er.  
„Soundwave, da sie auf deine Art der „Runterschaltung“ positiv zu reagieren scheint, wirst du dafür sorgen das es auch so bleibt bis Knock Out fertig ist.“

Soundwave: Verstanden.

 

Bulkhead ging ungeduldig hin und her. „Optimus, wir müssen die Nemesis finden und Miko da raus holen, sofort! Wer weiß was die mit meinem Mädchen alles anstellen.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Stimmte ihm der Prime besorgt zu.“ Wir tun alles sie zu finden. Agent Fowler müsste jeden Moment zurückrufen, vielleicht konnte er ja was rausfinden.“

In diesem Moment kamen Arcee und Jack in der Basis an.   
„Optimus, Arcee hat mir alles erzählt. Wie zum Teufel kam Miko überhaupt dort hin? Mitten in die Wildnis?“   
Der Prime hielt seine Hand hin um Jack hoch zu heben. „Das haben wir uns auch gefragt, aber so wie es aussieht war das nur ein dummer Zufall. Wir haben in der Nähe ihr Zelt und ihre Habseligkeiten gefunden. Anscheinen war sie nur wandern und ist dann über die Con´s gestolpert.“  
Die Daten zeigen an das kurz vorher ein Erdbeben war, anscheinend wurde dadurch das Artefakt frei gelegt. Wir konnten auch erst in diesem Moment das Signal empfangen. Die Decepticons waren aber leider schneller. „Arme Miko“ Seufzte Jack. „Gibt’s schon einen Plan?“   
Optimus schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider können wir nichts tun bis wir die Nemesis geortet haben.“

„Ähem, Optimus?“ Unterbrach in Ratchet. „Das solltest du dir ansehen“.   
Der Medic schien überrascht zu sein.  
„Was ist?“   
„Megatron schickt eine Nachricht er will mit dir Sprechen.“  
„Leg ihn auf den Schirm.“  
Sofort füllte das Antlitz seines Erzfeindes den Bildschirm. Zornig kniff er die Optiken zusammen.  
„Megatron, lass sie sofort frei“  
Dieser grinste bloß. „Was, und mir den Spaß entgehen lassen euch vor mir winseln zu sehen? Bestimmt nicht. Ich und mein kleines Haustier haben viel Spaß miteinander und ihr könnt rein gar nichts dagegen tun.“   
Boshaft wie Megatron war spielte er den Autobots die Videosequenz vor wo Miko unter Knock Out´s Klaue schrie wie am Spieß.   
Jack wurde Leichenblass und den Autobots froren die Gesichtszüge ein.  
Bulkhead flippte aus und hätte fast den Bildschirm zertrümmert wenn Optimus ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.   
„Du mieses Stück Altmetall! Such dir jemand in deiner Größe! LASS MIKO IN RUHE!!!!!“

Megatron genoss ihr Leiden und Entsetzen in vollen Zügen und lachte dreckig. 

Prime unterbrach ihn. “Sag schon was du willst Megatron.“ 

Er lachte immer noch. „Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, Prime.“ Und beendete die Verbindung. 

 

Seine Laune war prächtig. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er den Bot´s so eine Reinwürgen können.  
Sollten sie doch glauben das er sie folterte, das kam seinem Ruf nur zu Gute. Bestimmt würde sich noch so eine Gelegenheit ergeben.   
Nach dieser ganzen Schreierei mit der Femme war das sehr Erholsam.  
*Ich sollte mal nach ihnen sehen.*, dachte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Med Bay.

Als er eintrat lag sie immer noch bewusstlos eingewickelt in Soundwaves Fühlern. Aber Knock Out schien fast fertig zu sein. Gerade legte er Karbonbänder um ihren Fuß.  
„Und?“ fragte er während er Miko musterte.   
„Der Schaden ist behoben, mein Lord. Sie hat etwas von ihrem Energon verloren, aber nicht so viel das es kritisch wäre. In einer Woche sollte sie ihren Servo wieder voll belasten können.“

 

Soundwave: Frage: Miko Nakadei Online?

Knock Out schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst in 2 Stunden. Sie muss sich noch erholen. Das Geschrei haben wir wieder früh genug.“  
Da musste Megatron seinem Medic Recht geben. Darauf konnte er verzichten, aber anderseits, irgendwie machte das auch Spaß. 

 

~ 2 Stunden später. ~

Soundwave lockert seinen Griff um sie etwas. Miko hatte sich im Schlaf bewegt und gedreht. Seine Verbindung zu ihrem Nervensystem hatte er gekappt damit sie zu sich kam.  
Nach seiner Berechnung sollte es noch exakt 85 Sekunden dauern bis sie wieder online war.

Miko glitt aus dem Schlaf. Sie wollte sich strecken, merkte aber dass sie ihre Hände nicht über den Kopf bekam. Anscheinend hatte sie sich in ihrem Schlafsack verheddert. *Dann halt nicht.* Dachte sie im Halbschlaf und döste noch etwas.   
So langsam wurden ihre Gedanken wieder klarer.  
Moment, hier stimmte doch was nicht. Warum konnte sie die Waldgeräusche nicht hören? Und warum fühlte sich alles so komisch an. Das war doch nicht ihr Schlafsack. Das war…  
Miko riss die Augen auf und fing wieder zu strampeln an.   
Augenblicklich zog Soundwave seinen Griff um sie wieder fester. Entsetz starte sie ihn an.  
Alle Puzzleteile fielen an ihren Platz zurück.  
Sie wollte wieder Kreischen, merkte aber dass ihr Hals staubtrocken war. Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr getrunken und die Schreierei hat ihr den Rest gegeben.

„Na? Hat´s dir Endlich die Sprache verschlagen?“ Grinste Knock Out und kam in ihr Blickfeld.  
„Wenn du dich jetzt benimmst, wird Soundwave dich loslassen. Wirst du dich benehmen?  
Erschöpf nickte sie nur. Die Fühler lösten sich von ihr und sie konnte sich wieder frei bewegen.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Fuß der in etwas schwarz/grauem bandagiert war. Was hatten die nur mit ihr gemacht?   
Ausgelaugt wie sie war wollte sie sich nur noch verkriechen und heulen.   
Die Con´s bekamen fast, aber auch nur fast Mitleid bei ihrem Anblick. Schließlich löste sich Megatron aus dem Schatten in dem er gewartet hatte.  
Miko starrte nur auf ihren Fuß. *Wenigstens hab ich keine Schmerzen mehr.* Dachte sie wehmütig. *Wenn denn überhaupt noch was von meinem Fuß übrig ist.*  
Megatron verkniff sich eine gehässige Bemerkung bei ihrem Anblick und gab den Befehl sie in sein Quartier zu bringen.  
Miko lies alles klaglos über sich ergehen. Sie war zu hungrig, durstig, müde und verletzt um sich zu wehren.   
Soundwave brachte sie zu Megatrons Quartier.  
Sie erreichten die Tür und er gab den elektronischen Befehl dass sie sich öffnete. Legte Miko auf eine riesige Pritsche die wohl Megatrons Ruheplatz war ab.   
Er schloss die Türe und ging einfach. Lies sie mit ihren Gedanken allein.   
Sie war ja so durcheinander.   
Bevor sie sich ihr Gehirn weiter verrenken konnte öffnete sich kurz darauf wieder die Tür und ein Vehicon schneite Kommentarlos herein, stellte etwas vor ihr ab und verschwand auch wieder. Miko beäugte dieses „Paket“. Ehe sie sich noch entscheiden konnte ob ihre Neugier groß genug war um eine Blick rein zu werfen kam schließlich der Inhaber dieses Raums. Megatron.

Klein und verloren saß sie da. Sie schien wirklich auf Reserve zu laufen. Er schob das Behältnis mit einer seiner Krallen weiter zu ihr hin und grollte: „Da“. Dann verschwand er gleich wieder in einem Nebenraum.

Miko stand der Mund offen. Sie musterte die Box die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Militärkiste entpuppte. Sie kniete sich davor und schob den Deckel zur Seite. Darin befanden sich viele Sachen die Augenscheinlich der Armeeverpflegung dienten. Ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Sie schob ein Päckchen Pulver zur Seite das obenauf lag und entdeckte darunter Wasser. Wasser! Gierig schnappte sie sich eine Flasche, öffnetet sie und trank den Liter fast auf einmal lehr. Tat das gut. Nach Luft schnappend setzte sie sie ab und atmete tief durch. Dann wühlte sie weiter in der Kiste und fand Energieriegel, Knäckebrot und Kekse sowie Dauerwurst. Hemmungslos stopfte sie das Zeug in sich während sich das angenehme Gefühl des „Sattseins“ von ihrem Bauch aus ausbreitete. Sie öffnete noch eine Flasche und trank. Schließlich ließ sie sich mit einem Rülpser auf den Rücken fallen.   
Wenn sie die Augen schloss konnte sie sich sogar vormachen sie liege daheim auf ihrem Sofa nach einem opulenten Mal. Sie war sicher, warm und müde.   
Sie weigerte sich ihre Augen wieder auf zu machen und sich der hässlichen Realität zu stellen, zumindest noch eine Weile.  
So schlief sie ein und rollte sich zusammen.

Megatron unterdes Entspannte sich bei einem Bad. Kein normales Bad mit Wasser sondern mit Ölen und Wachsen die ihn säuberten und alle seiner beweglichen Teile von seinen Gelenken bis zu den kleinsten Teilen geschmeidig hielten bis hinunter zu seiner Protoform. Ein Luxus den er sich viel zu wenig gönnte. 

Wieder geisterte Miko durch seine CPU. Er erinnerte sich wo er die Basis der Autobots betreten hatte und sie hinter einer Ecke hervorkam und ihn sofort anschrie. Er grinste vor sich hin, schon damals hatte sie keinen Respekt vor ihm. Wie lang war das jetzt her? Zehn Erdenjahre? Seitdem war sie noch gewachsen. Hatte den Erwachsenenstatus der Menschen erreicht. Und jedes Mal wenn sie ihn so anstarrte durchfuhr es heiß seinen Stromkreis.   
Er musste wirklich seine Firewall überprüfen. Das war doch nicht normal. Bestimmt hatte er sich einen Virus eingefangen oder es war ein Glitch.

Megatron glitt in Recharge. Als seine Systeme wieder hoch fuhren merkte er dass er viel zu Heiß war. Selbst sein Spark fühlte sich geschwollen an. Seine Kühlung lief und sein Interface bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit. Genervt legte er den Kopf zurück. „Nicht das auch noch“, jammerte er.   
Er musste diese Spannung wieder loswerden sonst würde sie ihn die ganze Zeit ablenken.  
Er ließ die schützenden Abdeckungen zurückgleiten und befreite sein hartes Kabel aus seinem zu eng gewordenen zu Hause. Erleichtert stöhnte er auf.

Er griff danach und ließ es durch seine Hand gleiten. Bewegte seine Klauen bewerte Hand auf und ab.   
Das war gut.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich doch öfters Erleichterung verschaffen. In den guten alten Zeiten auf Cybertron hatte er genug Gefährtinnen um seine Gelüste zu befriedigen. Hier auf der Nemesis konnte er selbst für diese kurze Zeit niemand vertrauen, abgesehen davon dass es hier bis auf Arachnid sowieso keine Femme gab. Und die stand außer Frage.

Weiter bewegte er seine Hand und griff jetzt fester zu. Er deaktivierte seine Optiken und bewegte parallel auch leicht seine Hüfte. „Oh Primus, Frag“, stöhnte er und spürte wie sein Spark von der Hitze erfasst wurde und hart in seiner Brust pulsierte. Sein Overload baute sich schneller auf als er dachte. Kleine Energiebögen tanzten über seine Panzerung und die Erregung flutete seine ganzen Körper. Immer schneller wurde seine Bewegung die schließlich in einer Eruption seiner Energie mündete und sein Overload über ihn hereinbrach. Laut aufstöhnend spannte er sich und sein Transfluid mischte sich mit dem Öl der Wanne.   
Erschöpft glitt er wieder ganz in das Öl und ließ zu das sich sein Prozessor herunterschaltete.

348 Sekunden später bootete er wieder hoch und fühlte sich wesentlich besser. Sein vormals hartes Kabel hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen und er schloss seine Interfaceabdeckung.

Als er aus dem Raum trat sah er dass das Menschenweibchen, die Femme, schlafend auf seinem Bett lag. Dem Durcheinander zu urteilen das um sie herum lag hatte sie die Zeit genutzt und ihre Energiereserven wieder aufgefüllt. Menschen waren ja so schwach. Ständig mussten sie Wasser und Nährstoffe zu sich nehmen um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Und dann mussten sie auch noch viel zu lange Recharge halten, sonst würde ihr kleiner organischer Prozessor durchbrennen.   
Aber solange sie hier blieb, würden die Autobots vor Sorge schier verrückt werden. Und dieser Gedanke erheiterte ihn so dermaßen das er lieber ihr Geschrei noch einen Weile ertragen würde.

Stumm beobachtete er sie und bemerkte dass sie sich noch enger zusammenrollte und leicht zitterte. Anscheinend war es ein Effekt um der Kühle des Raums entgegen zu wirken.   
Megatron wägte das für und wider gründlich ab und es schien nichts dafür zu sprechen. Trotzdem nahm er jetzt Miko, ohne sie zu wecken vorsichtig in die Hand, schob ihre Hinterlassenschaften ganz zur Seite und legte sich auf sein Bett.  
Dann legte er Miko auf seine warmen Brustplatten über seinen Spark und wölbte seine Klauen über sie. Dies war der Momentan wärmste Platz und sie schien das zu spüren und streckte sich wieder etwas. 

Megatron knirschte mit seinen Dentalplatten. Warum tat er das hier alles? Drauftreten und Platsch, dann hätte sich alles erledigt. Und doch konnte er es nicht mal sehen wenn ihr zu kalt war. Bah. Er war anscheinend weich im Prozessor geworden. 

Und doch. Warum verdammt nochmal fühlte sich ihr kleiner Körper auf ihm so gut, so entspannend an?

Miko drehte sich zur anderen Seite, spürte das warme Metall unter sich und strich sanft darüber.  
Ein leichtes schaudern durchfuhr ihn und er hätte wohl Miko von sich runter geschoben wenn er nicht gemerkt hätte dass sie immer noch schlief.

Denn Miko träumte wieder, und diesmal wohl das was sie sich in ihrem tiefsten innersten immer schon gewünscht aber nie wirklich eingestanden hatte.  
Wie bei Träumen üblich, spielte das was, wie, wo, warum überhaupt keine Rolle. Es war einfach so.

Als Miko langsam wieder aufwachte, glaubte sie erst auf Bulkhead zu liegen. Warmes Metall und darunter das immer stete gleich summende Geräusch eines Spark. Bei Freunden, in Sicherheit.  
Bis ihr auffiel das das Metall unter ihr nicht grün sondern grau, das Biolicht nicht blau sondern violett schien. Miko hob ruckartig den Kopf und rote Optiken starten sie an.  
„Me…, Megatron? W.. Was zum Teufel…? Stammelte sie und wurde Puterrot dabei weil ihr glühend heiß der, nicht gerade jugendfreier Traum, von eben bewusst war.   
Sie wollte von ihm wegrutschen, bemerkte aber schnell dass er ihr mit seinen Händen den Weg versperrte.  
Tief beschämt bemerkte sie jetzt dass sie auch noch ganz feucht war.  
*Du lieber Himmel, mach das er nichts davon bemerkt*, schickte sie ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

Irritiert beobachtete wie sie die Farbe wechselte und zum Stottern anfing. Menschen konnten die Farbe wechseln? Das war ihm neu. 

„Warum wechselst du die Farbe?“

„ Ich, ich… was tu ich? Stammelte Miko.

„Du wechselst deine Farbe und ich will wissen warum, also Antworte gefälligst“, befahl er.

Miko starrte auf ihre Hände. Hatte es je einen Augenblick in ihrem Leben gegeben der Peinlicher war? Eher nicht.

„N.. Nichts. Es ist nichts. Kommt halt manchmal vor bei uns Menschen“, sagte sie während sie weiter auf ihre Hände starrte.

Megatron wusste das da was im Busch war. Bis jetzt hatte sie ihn immer direkt angesehen, also bohrte er weiter.

Er setzte sich auf, nahm Miko in einer seiner Hände und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort!“

Miko sah ihn jetzt an. Schüttelte aber nur stumm den Kopf. Leider fiel ihr nichts ein mit dem sie ihn anschreien könnte, ihr Gehirn war wie Watte. Erst hatte sie diesen erotischen Traum und dann wachte sich auch noch auf ihm auf. Wer sollte den da noch klar denken können.

„Miko“ knurrte er drohend.

„Was? Ich hab geschlafen, da weiß ich doch nicht warum ich rot werde.“ Verteidigte sie sich.

„Du hast nicht geschlafen, du warst gerade wach! Hör auf mich hinzuhalten Femme!

„Jetzt sagst du das schon wieder: Femme. Ich bin keine Femme, ich bin eine Frau. Sehe ich so aus wie Arcee?“ Knurrte sie. „Als ich das letzte Mal in den Spiegel gesehen habe, war das einzig Metallische an mir meine Ohrringe. Definitiv Mensch. Also hör auf damit!“

Ein wissendes Grinsen machte sich über sein Gesicht breit.   
„Oh, aber da muss ich dich Enttäuschen“ gurrte er. Mit einer seiner Klauenspitzen fuhr er über ihr verletztes Bein und Miko unterdrückte ein schaudern.   
„Metallisch vielleicht nicht, aber ab jetzt“, und er sah sie noch eindringlicher an, „trägst du etwas cybertronisches in dir.“

„Ja! Und das hab ich allein dir zu verdanken“, fauchte sie während sie zu ignorieren versuchte was seine Berührung in ihr anrichtete.   
Ärgerlich schluckte sie und musterte ihn genauso intensiv wie er sie musterte.

Megatron war nicht sehr geübt im Lesen menschlicher Reaktionen, aber er konnte klar sagen dass ihr Verhalten nicht gerade üblich war. Schreien, zappeln, weglaufen. Das war es was er erwartete. Aber bei ihr?   
Die meisten waren nicht mal in der Lage ihn länger als 3 Sekunden direkt an zu sehen, geschweige denn Widerworte zu geben. Und dieses Menschenweibchen hier zeigte mehr Courage als so mancher Gladiator der ihm Ring begegnet war. Allein diese Tatsache trotze ihm ein gewisses Maß an Respekt ihr gegenüber ab. 

Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass ihm seine olfaktorischen Sensoren eine Änderung meldeten. Ihr Geruch hatte sich verändert. Er hatte das Gefühl das sein Prozessor eine Ewigkeit brauchte, sie zu analysieren obwohl es natürlich nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde war.

Das Ergebnis kam einem Kurzschluss in seinem System gleich.  
Miko Nakadei war erregt.   
Sexuell. 

*Oh nein, bitte nicht.* Dachte sie. *Bitte, bitte las es ihn nicht wissen.*  
Aber das kurze zögern und dieser Blick, diese Augen, Optiken.. Sie brannten sich in ihre Seele und ließen sie nackt zurück.   
Nervös leckte sie sich über Lippen.

Sie spürte wie sich seine Hand in der sie saß anspannte. 

„Miko…“

„…. Ich weiß, ich weiß…. Ich kann doch nichts dafür….“ Die Worte sprudelten so schnell und leise aus ihr heraus dass sie kaum zu verstehen waren.

„Wie… lange… schon?“ Presste er seine Frage heraus im versuch seine Emotionen im Griff zu halten.

Sie ließ den Kopf wieder hängen und musste ein paar Mal schlucken bis sie die Antwort wisperte:  
„Seit dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe“.

Geschockt von ihrer Aussage und der alleinigen Tatsache das sie ihn hier, jetzt, so lange schon begehrte, frierte seine Leitungen fast ein. 

Er brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf, bevor er auch nur annähernd daran dachte diese „Sache“ überdenken zu können.  
Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar setzte er sie ab und ging aus dem Raum.  
Und ließ eine total verzweifelte Miko hinter sich.


	3. Gravitation

Auf direktem Weg ging Megatron zu den Insecticons um sich einen „Sparringspartner“ zu suchen.

Während er bereits auf den vierten Insecticon einprügelte, hatte er seit geraumer Zeit Zuschauer.   
Starscream war zurückgekehrt und war insgeheim froh, dass er nicht als Punchingball herhalten musste. Trotzdem war dieses Ausmaß an Aggression auch für ihn ungewöhnlich.

„Was ist dem denn das Rohr hinaufgekrochen und gestorben?“ Fragte er Knock Out.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit der Schulter während Megatron dafür sorgte dass der Insecticon einen Servo weniger hatte. Na Super, das konnte er nachher wieder mühevoll in Ordnung bringen.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich schätze mal das es mit der Menschenfrau Miko zu tun hat.“  
„Miko? Die war doch immer mit den Autobots zusammen.“  
„Genau die.“  
„Und warum tobt er als hätte der Prime persönlich seine Kanone zerschmettert?“ Fragte der Seeker während Knock Out wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte und keine Antwort gab. Sollte er doch Megatron selber fragen, er würde es bestimmt nicht tun. Die Reaktion würde seiner Lackierung bestimmt nicht gut tun. 

Megatron hinterließ ein letztes Mal den Abdruck seiner Faust im Gesicht des Insecticon während der offline zu Boden ging. Er brüllte seinen Ärger heraus und schmetterte den Körper gegen die nächste Schiffswand. Nicht nur das es Ewigkeiten her war das eine Femme in so aus dem Konzept brachte, nein, es musste eine organische Einheimische sein die auch noch mit den Autobots alliiert war. Aber so war es jetzt nun einmal.  
Er war kein Youngling mehr der sich nur auf Äußerlichkeiten festlegte. Er hörte lieber auf seinen Körper, und der sagte eindeutig, was er wollte.   
Und wenn es auch ungewöhnlich war sich mit einer einheimischen Spezies zu vergnügen, so war es doch auch nicht gänzlich unbekannt.

Nur hatte dieser Kampf nicht zu dem Resultat geführt das er sollte und von einem klaren Kopf konnte er nun wirklich nicht reden. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatte er dazu beigetragen das sich die Anspannung in seinem Körper reduzierte. Es war als hätte es diesen kleinen Handjob von vorhin gar nicht gegeben.   
Wäre Miko groß genug, er hätte sofort dafür gesorgt dass sie seinen Namen schrie.  
Und das nicht aus Angst.  
Organisch hin oder her.  
Verdammt.

Aber wie bei Unicron sollte er das mit ihr anstellen? Mit einem Mensch? Sie war so klein dass sie in seine Hand passte.

Die einzige andere Femme in diesem Sonnensystem war momentan nur noch Arcee. Und die kam als Autobot nicht in Frage, abgesehen davon das sie überhaupt nicht sein Typ war. Und sich jemanden aufzwingen war selbst für Megatron unterste Schublade. Und eigentlich wollte er auch gar keine andere, er wollte Miko.

Aber als er an Arcee dachte und ihren Altmode, fiel ihm ihre Holoform ein, die sie generieren konnte. Dieses war eigentlich nur ein optisches Trugbild um die Menschen zu täuschen.  
Aber wenn dem Generator genügend Energie zur Verfügung stand, konnte diese Holoform solide sein. Und dann…

Megatrons lachen hallte von den Wänden der Nemesis wieder, sorgte selbst bei den härtesten Decepticons dafür das ihnen das Energon in ihren Leitungen gefror und jeder der nur einen Funken Verstand in sich trug, ging ihm schnellstens aus dem Weg.

 

Miko indes erklärte sich selbst für offiziell verrückt. Und würde sie hier je wieder heil heraus kommen würde sie sich in eine Anstalt einweisen lassen. Jetzt träumte sie auch noch davon dass er ihr das Hirn raus vögelte. Ihr war echt nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie wusste doch nicht einmal ob die überhaupt so was wie Sex hatten. Und wenn dann bestimmt nicht so wie Menschen.   
Eine Tatsache die ihre kindischen Träume noch lächerlicher aussehen ließ. 

Und warum hatten die nur so verflixt sensible Sensoren das sie alles merkten?

Wo war eigentlich das Loch im Erdboden das sich auftat und sie verschluckte wenn man es brauchte?

*Und ich lass mich garantiert auf keine Diskussionen mehr ein, die mich betreffen*, dachte sie wütend während sie versuchte ihr Haardurcheinander mit den Fingern wenigstens ein kleines bisschen in Ordnung zu bringen.

Megatron ließ sich auch die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht blicken und Miko lag inzwischen da und zählte gelangweilt die Nieten in Decke und Wand.  
Schließlich wurde der Raum wieder betreten und aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie dass es ihr (Alp)traum namens Megatron war. Sie hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und begutachtete weiterhin die Decke mit höchstem Interesse.  
Allerdings war das gar nicht so einfach wenn besagter sich direkt über einen beugt und das ekelhafteste Grinsen trug das ihr je untergekommen war.

Genervt rollte sie mit den Augen: „Was ist? Bringt mich jetzt jemand zurück oder wie schaut das aus? 

„Und die Freude deiner Gesellschaft so schnell beenden? Ich glaube nicht.“ Sagte er.

Sie biss sich auf die Backe um den eigentlichen Satz, der ihr auf den Lippen lag zurück zu halten.  
Stattdessen zuckte sie mit der Schulter, „dann halt nicht.“

Er stützte sich direkt neben ihr mit einer Hand ab und hob sich aufs Bett. Es gefiel ihr nicht, nein es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht was er da tat. Trotzdem blieb sie liegen wie und wo sie war.   
Aber der Gedanke das er hier; den Größenunterschied mal weglassend; wie ein Liebhaber über ihr lehnte, ließ sich nicht wegschieben. 

Megatron sog jedes Detail ihrer kleinen Form unter ihm in sich auf. Jetzt spielte sie hier die gelangweilte Unschuldige. Er würde dafür sogen das sie ihre Maske verlieren würde. Schneller als ihr lieb war. Sachte strich er mit einer Klaue wieder über sie. Sie war so zerbrechlich. Er würde selbst in seiner Holoform seine Kräfte kontrollieren müssen sonst würde er sie schwer beschädigen. Und wo blieb denn da der Spaß?

„Letzte und einzige Warnung“, drohte sie, blieb aber immer noch liegen. „Fass mich nicht an!“

„Hmmmm, und sag mir Miko“, schnurrte er, „was genau willst du dagegen tun?“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten würde Megatron jetzt wohl tot umfallen. Aber ihn erregte es nur noch mehr wie sie ihm, so wie jetzt, in die Optiken sah. Er entschloss sich das Thema; sagen wir es mal so; etwas zu intensivieren. 

„Ich bin ja eher dafür dass wir dein Verlangen nach mir weiter erörtern, wenn du nichts dagegen hast“, hauchte er.

Miko setzt sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf fuhr in an.  
„Hör auf damit! Ich weiß selber das ich nicht mehr richtig im Kopf bin!“   
Platzte es aus ihr während ihr Finger eine unter Menschen eindeutige drehende Bewegung an ihrem Kopf andeutete.  
„Musst du darauf noch rumreiten? Das ist schon kompliziert genug ohne deine Avancen.  
Und hör endlich auf mich an zu fassen“, sagte sie und rutschte bis ans Kopfende seines Bettes.

Arme Miko, sie war wirklich durcheinander. Sie wollte das alles nicht, das war falsch, das ging einfach nicht und doch reagierte ihr Körper mit dem genauen Gegenteil.

„Und warum genau denkst du dass du eine Fehlfunktion hast?“ Fragte er süffisant.

*Der diskutiert dieses Thema jetzt nicht ernsthaft mit mir, oder?*

"Na, na…. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich kann doch nicht mit dem Feind…. Das ist moralisch total verwerflich. Und hier geht es auch nicht darum das du aus einem anderen Kulturkreis kommst oder einer anderen Religion angehörst. Du gehörst einer komplett anderen Rasse an."

"Und selbst wenn es in eurer Gesellschaft OK ist sich durch die Galaxis zu schlafen, glaube ich nicht dass ihr Techtelmechtel mit dem Feind gut heist. Was würden denn die Autobots von mir denken?  
Ergo, muss bei mir eine Schraube locker sein."  
Miko war sich sicher dass er das nur tat um sie beschämt und kleinlaut zu sehen.  
Keine Chance dass der auch nur ansatzweise etwas für sie empfand. 

Er kicherte, ein tiefer Ton der in ihr wiederhallte. 

Er lehnte sich mit dem Gesicht so weit zu ihr das sie sich fast berührten.  
„Sag mir, was genau gehen mich eure Moralvorstellungen an?“ 

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Dich?!“ Schnappte sie. „Dich geht das wahrscheinlich gar nichts an!  
Aber das geht einfach nicht. 

"Soll das also heißen das dich nur deine Loyalität gegenüber den Autobots zurückhält dich mir hin zu geben?" Fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"WAS!?" Miko wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.  
*Der dreht mir hier das Wort im Mund um!*

"Miko, Miko, Miko, du solltest deine Moralvorstellungen mal überdenken.“ Knurrte er und aktivierte seinen Hologenerator. Und im selben Augenblick erschien ein Abbild seines Selbst vor Miko. Und selbst als Holo überragte er sie mit guten 2.20 m immer noch sichtlich. 

„Iiihp“ machte sie während sie nach Luft schnappte und rückwärts gegen die Wand am Kopfende fiel. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar.

Noch bevor sie überhaupt nachdenken konnte packte er sie, zog sie wieder zur Mitte des Bettes und hielt sie fest während er sich auf ihre Oberschenkeln setzte damit sie ihn nicht treten konnte.  
Miko wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah als sie sich unter der Kleinversion eines Megatrons befand. „Aber, aber,…“ stotterte sie und versuchte zu begreifen was hier gerade passiert war.

„Holoform“ sagte er triumphierend. „Und zwar in der soliden Ausführung“ und beugte sich hinunter um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen in dem er sie küsste.

Miko erstarre als er seinen Mund auf ihren legte. Sie wollte ihn wegschieben, ihn treten, aber er erstickte mit seinem festen Griff alle Gegenwehr im Keim. Sie würde ihm garantiert nicht die Genugtuung geben und ihre Lippen öffnen. Auch wenn seine Nähe ihr heiße Schauer durch den Körper jagten.

Megatron hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Daher hielt er jetzt ihre Hände mit einer von seinen über ihrem Kopf fest, vergrub die andere mit seinen Klauen in ihren Haaren um sie fest zu halten und glitt mit seinem Mund über ihren Kiefer zum Hals.  
Ihr Fleisch, ihre Haut waren so weich. Er hätte nie gedacht dass das seinen Spark zum Tanzen bringen würde.  
Mit halb geöffnetem Mund kratzte er mit seinen Reiszähnen über ihre Haut.  
Miko indes versuchte verzweifelt sich jede Empfindung zu verweigern. Das konnte, das durfte alles nicht sein….  
*Oh scheiße, warum muss es sich soooo gut anfühlen.* Dachte sie sich gequält, während sie sich zwingen musste, sich nicht gegen ihn zu drücken, als sich seine Lippen; die sich überraschend menschlich anfühlten; über ihren Hals zogen.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Rücken als er mit ihrem Ohrläppchen spielte und sie sog scharf Luft ein.   
Er grinste an ihren Hals bei ihrer Reaktion und setzte seine „Tortur“ fort indem er diesem folgte und an der Grenze zu ihrem Nacken so fest zubiss dass die Haut etwas nachgab. Jetzt würde jeder sehen dass sie sein war und es nicht wagen ihr auch nur zu nahe zu kommen.

Miko stieß einen spitzten Schrei aus. Aus Schreck, aus Schmerz, aus Scham und aus Lust. Sie drückte sich gegen ihn, wollte ihn wegschieben und ihm gleichzeitig noch näher sein und sie verfluchte ihre eigene, kranke Libido. Er versüßte nebenher ihren Schmerz und leckte die paar Blutstropfen von ihrer Haut die sich gebildet hatten. Es schmeckte leicht metallisch. Es überraschte ihn, aber eine kurze Synchronisierung mit der Schiffsdatenbank sagte ihm dass die meisten Säugetiere auf dieser Welt und somit auch die Menschen einen gewissen Kupferanteil im Blut hatten. 

Miko atmete schwer.  
„Megatron, hör auf. Lass mich los. Lass mich nach Hause. Bitte!“ Flüsterte sie.

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Du bettelst jetzt schon? Ich hätte mit etwas mehr… Gegenwehr… gerechnet“, erwiderte er mit einem schamlosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Miko platze der Kragen. „Selbstgefälliges, arrogantes Arschloch! Ich habe darum gebeten, nicht um Gnade gewinselt. Habe ernsthaft an das vielleicht letzte Stückchen verbliebene Ehre in dir appelliert und du stellst mich als rückgradlosen Feigling hin?!“ Beschimpfte sie ihn und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Er knurrte, ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast.  
„Wärst du ein Feigling, hätte ich dich zertreten.  
Wärst du ein Feigling, hätte ich mich nicht an deinen Namen erinnert.  
Und wärst du ein Feigling“, er drückte sich noch fester an sie, „würdest du hier nicht liegen“.  
„Nein, Miko. Feige bist du gewiss nicht“, antwortete er, während er sie intensiv musterte. 

„Hab ich jetzt richtig gehört? Du – Megatron –sagst zu mir ich bin nicht feige? Du?“  
Miko brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.   
„Ich und nicht feige“, keuchte sie um Luft zu bekommen und lachte weiter.  
„Ich sterbe vor Angst und er sagt ich bin nicht feige“, japste sie zwischen weiteren Lachern und verschluckte sich fast und fing an zu husten.  
Verwundert beobachtete er ihr sonderbares Verhalten, ließ vorsichtshalber ihre Hände los und richtete sich etwas auf als sie hustete.

Instinktiv rollte sie sich zur Seite, das Husten ging so leichter und rasch bekam sie wieder Luft während weitere Lacher nach oben drängten. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und japste weiter.  
„Ok, Ok. Jetzt bin ich nicht nur nicht-verrückt sondern auch noch mutig, alles klar.“ Prustete sie weiter.  
Sie lag da und giggelte weitere fünf Minuten bis sie sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte. Sie trocknete ihre Augen mit einem Ärmel, die vor Lachen getränt hatten und klemmte ihr Haar hinter den Ohren fest während sie sich auf einem Ellbogen abstützte. Er kniete immer noch über ihr und sah sie an.

„Hör mal Meg´sen“, seufze sie und blickte ins Leere, „Ich weiß nicht was du glaubst das ich sei. Aber es sei dir versichert, ich bin vieles, aber Mutig gewiss nicht.“

Megatron war perplex.* Was war das gerade? Megsen?* Oh er hasste Spitznamen und sein Missfallen war ihm jetzt deutlich an zu sehen.

"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" Knurrte er.  
Miko grinste ihn an. Da hatte sie wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen. UND! Sie konnte mit dem Thema von sich ablenken.  
"Was? Megsen meinst du? Oh, da hab noch viel mehr davon. Und ich bin sicher dass du hier auf der Nemesis auch deinen Namen weghast. Ich möchte nicht wissen wie du hier hinter vorgehaltener Hand genannt wirst" 

Megatron wollte schon darauf eingehen, ja, der erste Satz brannte ihm auch schon auf der Zunge, aber schlagartig wurde ihm wieder bewusst warum er eigentlich hier war und seine Wut legte sich wieder. Er hatte sich das jetzt lange genug angehört und lehnte sich wieder zu ihr runter, die Hände links und rechts von ihr abgestützt und flüsterte eindringlich.

„Jetzt sag ich dir mal was, ich existiere jetzt lange genug um zu wissen das Mut nichts mit körperlicher Stärke oder Größe zu tun hat. Und Mut bedeutet auch nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst.   
Mut ist trotzdem weiter zu machen.  
Mut ist Angst zu haben und sich trotzdem nicht zu verkriechen.

Ach ja, und noch etwas: Dein kleiner Versuch das Thema zu wechseln funktioniert hier nicht.“

Miko öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie sah ihn an, dann wieder zur Seite.  
Wie sollte sie nur aus dieser Situation raus kommen? *Denk nach Miko, denk nach!*   
Aber ihr wollte einfach nichts einfallen, schon gar nicht zu ihrer speziellen Position. Und so langsam machte sich in ihr die Erkenntnis breit dass sie hier nichts tun konnte um dieser Situation zu entkommen. Und ein kleiner, gemeiner Teil wollte das auch gar nicht, aber das konnte sie nicht zu lassen und sie wünschte sich die Autobots würden jetzt im diesem Moment das Schiff stürmen damit sie aus dieser kompromittierenden Lage flüchten konnte und... und... und... so viele und´s.

Und auf einmal war da seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr und spielte mit ihren Ringen und das Denken fiel ihr ziemlich schwer. Ihr fiel gar nicht mehr auf das sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und er sie nicht festhalten musste, dass sie selbst still hielt und einen zitternden Atemzug nahm. Sie war sich seiner, ihr übergebeugten Präsenz deutlich bewusst.   
"Lass das, ich kann so nicht nachdenken…" murmelte sie.  
"Dann lass´ es doch sein und gib dich mir hin" hauchte er. "Miko".  
Es war einfach zu viel, dieser sinnliche Anschlag und ihr viel zu lange unterdrücktes Begehren.  
Sie fällte im Stillen ihre endgültige Entscheidung. Gesund, Verrückt, Feige, Mutig. Das hatte hier jetzt nichts mehr zu bedeuten. 

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken griff sie jetzt nach ihm, hielt seinen metallenen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest und küsste ihn. Legte alle ihre Emotionen hinein, Angst, Wut, Scham, Lust, Ärger. Befühlte die Beschaffenheit seines Körpers mit den Platten, Kabeln und Zwischenräumen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was einen Bot anmachte, aber sie würde es herausfinden.  
Die Zeiten in denen sie sie als Asexuelle Wesen betrachtete, waren endgültig vorbei. 

Er erholte sich schnell von ihrem Sinneswandel, packte sie mit einer Hand an der Hüfte und drehte sie wieder auf den Rücken. Während ihre Zunge schamlos seinen Mund plünderte und sie sich im Stillen darüber wunderte, das sie sich oder er sie, je nachdem wie man es sah, die Lippen oder allgemein ihren Mund an seinen scharfen Zähnen noch nicht verletzt hatte.  
Während ihre Zungen noch um Dominanz fochten fanden ihre suchenden Finger in seinem Nacken Kabel und sie spielte mit ihnen. Drückte ihre Fingerkuppen in die Zwischenräume, zog an ihnen oder strich sanft über sie. Sie wurde dafür mit einem Schaudern seinerseits belohnt. Sie war im Himmel.

Um Luft zu holen löste sie sich von ihm, ließ ihre Hände nun über seine Brustplatten mit dem lila leuchtenden Decepticon logo gleiten und kratzte darüber. Die Antwort darauf war ein tiefes Knurren seinerseits. 

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. Wenn sie so weitermachte würde er sich gar nicht mehr beherrschen können.

„Eine Frage noch“, hauchte sie. „ich habe keine Ahnung von der Anatomie eines Cybertronier. Und einen USB-Port für Brainsex habe ich auch nicht. Also, wie soll das funktionieren?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an und er schloss seine Hände noch fester um ihre. Sah sie jetzt fast schon lüstern an.

Die Autobots hatten ihren menschliche Alliierten anscheinen so gar nichts über sich selbst erklärt wären dessen sie sich nur Zugang zu dem irdischem Internet verschaffen mussten. Es war wohl doch nicht ganz ohne Folgen geblieben das Unicron der Ursprung ihres Planeten war. In manchen Dingen waren sie mit den Menschen doch sehr kompatibel.

"Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage dass der vorhande Anschluss völlig ausreicht", grinste er.

Miko war Perplex. " Wie der vorhandene? Ich hab doch gar keinen...."  
"...oh..."  
"...Oh..."  
"...OH!"  
Sie lief puterrot an während er genug von der Warterei hatte, er pinnte ihre Hände neben ihrem Kopf fest und legte seinen Mund auf ihren.

Sie ließ ihrem Begehren freien Lauf, wölbte ihren Rücken um noch mehr von ihm zu spüren.  
Endlich veränderte er seine Position und sie nutzte sofort die Gelegenheit um ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu schwingen. Ihren Schoß gegen ihn zu drücken und das Verlangen noch weiter an zu heizen.   
Es interessierte sie nicht dass sich Teile seiner Panzerung schmerzhaft in ihre Haut drückten.   
Sie konnte die Wärme spüren die in Wellen von ihm abstrahlte und noch viel mehr die Hitze seines Unterleibs, den er in eindeutiger Absicht gegen ihren drückte. 

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, und er konnte fast nicht mehr klar denken, so sehr wollte er sie.  
Und für seinen Geschmack bedeckten noch viel zu viele Textilien ihre Haut.   
Ohne sie zu fragen oder zu warnen entschied er das zu ändern und trennte diese in einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung auf. Miko starrte ihn erschrocken an als es schon zu spät war und die kühle Luft des Raums auf ihre nackte Haut traf. Und eh sie sich darüber beschweren konnte, folgte die Hose dem Schicksal ihrer Oberteile inkl. Slip. 

„Heee! Du kannst mir doch nicht einfach die Klamotten vom Leib schneiden, was soll ich denn jetzt an ziehen?“ Empörte sich Miko. Die sich mehr über diese Tatsache Gedanken machte, als das sie jetzt splitterfasernackt vor Megatron lag.   
Und Megatron interessierte das natürlich einen feuchten Kehricht. Er veränderte seine Holoform soweit, das die Außenpanzerung verschwand und das meiste seiner Protoform sichtbar wurde. Nun konnte er; ohne die ganzen scharfen Kanten; sicher gehen das er nicht aus Versehen Mikos dünne Haut verletzte.  
Miko indes hatte angesichts dieses Ausblicks ihre Einwände vergessen und starrte auf die matt-schwarze Protoform Megatrons. Ohne die ganze Panzerung sah er so anders aus und war aber trotzdem als Megatron zu erkennen.   
Sie war durchzogen mit Biolumineszenten Linien, die Muster bildeten. Die sich an manchen Stellen bündelten um sich an anderer wieder zu trennen um kurz darauf wieder zusammen zu finden. Große und kleinere Kabel die wohl zusammen mit anderen Dingen wie Muskeln funktionierten .   
Sie kam auf ihren Knien zum Sitzen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie ihn an, dann in seine Optiken, dann wieder auf seine Oberkörper und die wenigen verbliebenen Paneelen die fast mit seinem restlichen Körper verschmolzen und seinen Spark schützten. Die meisten Bots hatte ja sowieso schon eine menschliche Gestalt. Aber ohne die ganze Außenpanzerung... genauso gut könnte man einen Ritter aus seiner Rüstung schälen. 

Miko hob die Hand um ihn zu berühren und flüstere Gedanken verloren so was wie: „… ich hätte nie geglaubt…“  
Sie berührte ihn schon fast als sie doch zögerte und einen Blick zu ihm riskierte.   
Intensiv beobachtete er ihr Vorhaben, lies aber nicht erkennen dass er sie aufhalten würde. Also überwand sie die paar verbliebenen Zentimeter und legte ihre Hand auf ihn, dann noch ihre andere.  
Es fühlte sich so anders an. Wie mit Seide bezogener Stein, samtig, an anderen Stellen wie Teflon. Wieder andere etwas Gummiartig.   
Ihren Augen waren nur ihren Händen gefolgt, doch sie war neugierig und linste nun verstohlen weiter südlich.  
*Oh. Mein. Gott* Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und merkte wie ihre Wangen wieder zu Glühen begannen.  
*Wie kann so ein Mistkerl wie er mit so einem…Equipment… ausgestattet sein. Und warum zur Hölle hatte er überhaupt eins?*, merkte aber gleichzeitig wie ihr Schoß noch wärmer wurde und sie sich wünschte er würde sich so rücksichtslos benehmen wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte und sie hart rannehmen bis sie nur noch ein schreiendes etwas war.  
*Oh, oh, oh, böse Miko* war ihr nächster Gedanke und kniff die Augen zusammen. Lehnte ihre Stirn gegen ihn und schämte sich jetzt doch. Klar hatte sie mit dem einem oder anderen Sex gehabt. Auch in einer Beziehung. Sie hatte sehr wohl ihren Spaß daran und war auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Aber solch aggressive Gedanken hatte sie nicht. Kompatibel waren sie ganz sicher, so viel stand fest. 

 

Megatron unterdes betrachtete sie amüsiert. Er hatte still gehalten als sie seine Protoform erkundete.  
Sie dachte wohl er würde es nicht bemerken als sie einen Blick auf sein Interface warf, nur um wieder die Farbe zu wechseln und sich jetzt mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn lehnte.   
Der Duft ihrer Erregung streifte ihn wieder und ihn juckte es in den Fingern sie zu berühren.   
Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und zwang sie zu ihm auf zu sehen. Sie ließ es ohne Widerstand geschehen und sah ihn aus großen, dunklen Augen an.   
Eine ließ er nun an ihrem Rücken hinuntergleiten, dann nach vorne zu ihrem Bauch, wo er einige Kreise zog um sie schließlich, eine Seite umfassend wieder nach oben kam und schließlich zu ihren Brüsten.  
Miko hatte die ganze Zeit stumm zu ihm aufgesehen; sie fühlte sich so warm und weich an; als er jetzt zu ihrem Busen kam und über ihn strich, sog sie sanft die Luft ein und schloss die Augen.  
Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet als er der anderen Brust die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. 

Miko fühlte wie er sie berührte, ihren Körper erforschte. Ihre Nippel wurden ganz hart und sie schwamm selig in dieser Erregung. 

Er fragte sich wo er noch die Kraft hernahm sich zu beherrschen. Sein Interfacekabel war steif und hart und es wurde langsam schmerzhaft und der leise Seufzer der ihr gerade entschlüpfte machte das nicht gerade besser. Aber das hier war unbekanntes Terrain und daher war es besser es erstmal langsam zu erkunden. 

Miko, selbst davon getrieben ihn zu erforschen öffnete ihre Augen, ließ ihre Hände auf Höhe seines Sparks wandern um dort über die Fugen des Panels zu streicheln.   
Sie beobachtete seine Reaktion genau, und als seine Optiken noch einen Tick intensiver zu leuchten begannen, fühlte sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt. Sie hatte einen seiner Hotspots gefunden. 

„Miko….“ 

Seine Stimme glich mehr einem knurren als allem anderen. Es war wie eine Drohung und ein Versprechen gleichzeitig… und sie fand es einfach nur scharf.  
Sie machte weiter und strich mit mehr Druck ihre Handballen über ihn. Ihr kam ein kleiner gemeiner Gedanke und sie beugte sich etwas nach vorne um nun ihre Zunge darüber gleiten zu lassen, gefolgt von einem spielerischen Biss.  
Ein Zittern lief durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Hände, die Mittlerweile auf ihren Schenkel ruhten griffen so fest zu das sie garantiert blaue Flecke bekommen würde.

Bingo.

Megatron konnte, wollte sich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Diese kleine Nymphe brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Er ließ sie noch kurz gewähren, aber dann riss sein Geduldsfaden endgültig.

Fast schon Grob packte er sie am Kinn um sie stürmisch zu küssen, um sie dann an den Hüften zu packen und ganz zu sich zog. Sie Quiekte erschrocken auf, da legte er seine Arme schon um sie und fing an die runden Backen ihres Hintern zu kneten.

Miko leistet keinen Widerstand mehr, zu sehr war ihr Hirn schon vor Lust umnebelt. Sie hätte wetten können dass er in diesem Moment, als er sie auf sich zog auch in sie eindringen wollte.   
Er tat es nicht.  
Aber sie saß jetzt auf ihm und seine Erregung drückte deutlich zwischen ihre Beine.   
Genauer gesagt sogar direkt gegen ihr kleine Perle und nun bearbeitete er noch mit beiden Händen ihren Po.   
Und als ob dieser erotische Anschlag nicht schon genug wäre leckte er jetzt über einen ihrer Nippel und hatte ihn im nächsten Moment im Mund.

Miko konnte nur noch laut aufstöhnen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken während sie sich an seinem festhielt.

„Oh, oh bei allen Heiligen….“ Flüsterte sie als er die Seite wechselte und ihren anderen Busen bearbeitete.  
Und dann war da eine seiner Hände zwischen ihren Beinen und fand den Weg zu ihrem Kitzler. Im ersten Moment schrak sie zurück, wollte sich losreisen, doch er hielt sie fest und grollte ein "Nichts da, du bleibst hier!"   
Schnell gewöhnte sie sich an seine fordernde Berührung und lehnte sich ihm entgegen.  
Die nächsten Sekunden waren nur warme Glückseligkeit nur um kurz darauf wieder von diesem scharfen, verzehrenden Verlangen ersetzt zu werden.  
Sie bäumte sich auf. Diese Beherrschung war doch nur noch unmenschlich.

„M… Megatron, … bit…te“ stöhnte Miko.  
„Sag es“! Knurrte er und spielte weiterhin mit dem kleinen Nervenzentrum unter seinen Fingern das ihr so viel Lust verschaffte.  
Ihre Feuchtigkeit sprach Bände und forschend glitt er mit ihnen weiter an ihrer Scham entlang bis zu deren Ursprung.  
Sie war nass und heiß und ehe er noch darüber nachdenken konnte hatte er zwei seiner Finger in ihr und sie stöhnte wieder laut auf.  
„Sag es!“ Verlangte er heißer, „Ich will es von dir hören“  
Er bewegte seine Finger auf und ab, sein Mund war wieder auf ihrer Brust und Miko war es ein Rätsel wie sie unter diesen Umständen überhaupt noch verständliche Worte formulieren sollte. Eine ganze Weile konnte sie gar nichts mehr denken und die einzigen Laute die ihr über die Lippen kamen war leises stöhnen.   
Es war alles zu viel und doch nicht annähernd genug.   
„In mich“, flüsterte sie als ihr klar wurde das er nur auf ihre Zustimmung wartete, während sich ihre Finger fasst schon flehend in seinen Nacken gruben. 

Megatron erstarrte und sah sie forschend an. Ihr Blick traf den seinen.   
In den Augen/Optiken des anderen war nur blanke Lust zu sehen.

Miko spürte wie er sie kurzerhand mit beiden Händen wieder an den Hüften packte, sie nach hinten auf den Rücken drückte, mit seinem Arm unter ihr linkes Knie griff und zu ihrem Körper bog, während er sich schon über sie beugte.  
„Ich werde dich ruinieren“, keuchte er und drückte sich weiter zwischen ihre Schenkel. „ Niemand wird dir mehr genügen und du wirst nur noch zu mir kommen.“ Und im nächsten Moment drang er in sie ein und sie sog scharf die Luft ein während sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ.   
Was für ein Gefühl, jahrelang hatte sie sich diesen Moment in einsamen Nächten vorgestellt, und jetzt passierte es wirklich.  
Mit einem seligen Grinsen im Gesicht gab sie sich ihm hin. 

Megatron schaffte es nur kurz wieder etwas klarer zu denken, als er in sie eindrang. Er war keine „Kleinigkeit“ und beobachtete ihre Reaktionen ob er ihr schmerzen zufügte. Doch da waren keine und ihre enge zusammen mit den sinnlichen Seufzern ließen jeden rationalen Gedanken schnell wieder im Nichts verschwinden.

Miko stöhnte unter ihm. Sie spürte wie sie jetzt schon ganz eng war und genoss das Gefühl so ausgefüllt zu sein.   
Sie japste als er seine Lage veränderte und er sich jetzt mit der Hand hinter ihrer Schulter abstützte. Erst bewegte er sich langsam, geradezu vorsichtig. Testete aus wie weit er mit ihr gehen konnte.   
Sie jedoch kam jedem seiner Bewegungen entgegen. Selbst als er etwas ruppiger wurde schien es sie nicht zu stören, das Gegenteil war der Fall.   
Primus sei Dank das er hier keine verklemmte Anfängerin vor sich hatte. Miko schien genau zu wissen was ihr gefiel.   
Er etablierte einen harten, unnachgiebigen Rhythmus den er nur etwas reduzierte um sich zu ihr runter zu lehnen und ihr einen fordernden Kuss auf zu drücken der enthusiastisch von ihr angenommen wurde.   
Rastlos berührte sie mit ihren kleinen Händen jeden Teil von ihm den sie in dieser Position erreichen konnte.   
Er spürte wie sich langsam die Energie in ihm zusammenballte, sein Overload quasi schon an der Tür klopfte, doch er wollte dass sie mit ihm über die Klippe sprang. 

Miko merkte wie er mittendrin innehielt. Warum tat er das? Sie wollte schon ihren Unmut darüber kundtun, als er ihre Beine über seine Schultern legte und ihre Knie zu ihrem Körper drückte.  
Die Position war ihr nicht unbekannt, aber so dermaßen ausgeliefert unter ihm zu liegen katapultierte das Ganze in die nächste Liga. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und ihre Wangen wurden heiß. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe als er sich grinsend zu ihr beugte. Ihre Reaktion war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, da hatte wohl jemand gewisse Neigungen.  
Aber die zu erforschen konnten warten. Momentan hatte er nur ein Ziel vor den Optiken, und das war sie beide baldmöglichst einen Overload genießen zu lassen.

„Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite“, sagte er immer noch grinsend.  
Dann stieß er wieder zu und irgendwas an dem Winkel hatte sich verändert und immer wieder berührte er mit seiner steinharten Erektion einen Punkt in ihr, von dem sie gar nicht wusste das er existierte… und sie konnte nur noch stöhnen, spürte wie sie noch enger wurde… 

„Hhh….. hör nicht auf… genau da… oh mein Go….ott! Mach weiter…. BITTE!!!! Jammerte sie leise, keuchte, krallte sich an ihm fest und er beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr hinunter, als wolle er ihr ein Geheimnis zuflüstern und hauchte:   
„ Schrei für mich…“  
„…Jetzt!“

Und endlich tippte sie über die Kante.   
Sie hielt die Luft an, dann schrie sie auf. Alles spannte sich in ihr und die Kontraktionen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Es war als würde ein elektrisches Kraftfeld über sie schwappen und schemenhaft bekam sie noch mit wie Megatron ein letzes mal in sie stieß, sich tief in ihr versenkte mit einem lauten stöhnen erstarrte. Er brach neben ihr zusammen konnte die Holoform gerade noch in einen Stand-Bye Modus schalten damit sie sich nicht auflöste und ließ dann zu das sich sein Prozessor herunterschaltete.

... dann war da gar nichts mehr…

….

….

….

 

Miko kam wieder langsam zu sinnen. Sie lag auf der Seite und jemand hatte den Arm um sie geschlungen und kuschelte sich an ihren Rücken. Langsam blinzelte sie. Ihr Kopf war wie Watte, fühlte sich an wie wenn sie zu viel getrunken hatte nur ohne den Schwindel. 

„Das war wirklich eine Show“ wisperte es an ihrem Ohr und sie drehte den Kopf um ihn an zu sehen.  
„Ich,… ich bin wirklich weggetreten? Flüsterte sie.  
Sein selbstgefälliger Gesichtsausdruck war Antwort genug.   
Für Cybertronier war ein Restart nach einem Overload üblich, bei den Menschen nicht, da war es eine echte Ausnahme, und das er sie so weit gebracht hatte, diese Tatsache streichelte sein Ego ungemein.

Erschöpft schloss sie wieder die Augen und legte die Hände vors Gesicht.  
"La Petit mort." Nuschelte sie in sich hinein und stöhnte während sie sich immer wieder die Frage stellte warum sie ausgerechnet mit ihm Sex hatte das ihr die Lichter ausgingen.   
"Der kleine Tod? Hm, eine interessante Beschreibung". Er war hoch zufrieden dass sich die Dinge so entwickelt hatten. Dass sie so auf ihn reagieren würde hatte er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. 

Miko atmetete tief durch und drehte sich zu ihm um. Erst jetzt registrierte sie das seine eigentliche, originale Form direkt neben ihnen lag während er sie in seiner Holoform musterte.  
Sie wollte die postkoitale Stimmung wirklich nicht ruinieren, aber ihre Blase meldete sich gerade mit Hochdruck. Was blieb ihr denn da übrig?

Sie seufzte nochmals, "Ich brauch was zum Anziehen und was noch viel wichtiger ist, ich brauche ein Badezimmer mit einem WC. Und das rasch sonst passiert hier noch ein Unglück."   
Sie wusste das sie in keiner Position war um irgendetwas zu fordern, aber der Gedanke sich einfach so auf dem Fussboden zu erleichtern war ihr so unangenehm das sie ihr Bedürfnis doch vorbrachte. 

Megatron vernahm mit Erstaunen ihre Bitte. Aber im nächsten Augenblick wurde im klar was sie da gesagt hatte. Er musste eine Lösung finden und zwar schnell. Die Nemesis war für Menschen nicht ausgerichtet, und auch wenn diverse Modifikationen möglich waren so wäre es nicht möglich gewesen dies auf die Schnelle zu tun. Also blieb nur sie auf die Erde zu bringen und sicher zu gehen dass erstens die Autobots davon nichts mitbekamen, zweitens sie keine Möglichkeit hatte zu fliehen und drittens sie auch sonst keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen durften. Augenblicklich kontaktierte er Soundwave per Com, übertrug ihm die Fakten und den Befehl schnellsten einen geeigneten Ort für sie zu finden.   
Dann sah er sie wieder an und zog sie an sich. Miko fand sich in seiner Umarmung wieder.  
"Ich bin großzügig und werde deiner Bitte nachkommen Miko, solltest du aber versuchen die Autobots zu kontaktieren oder zu fliehen wird dir meine Reaktion darauf nicht gefallen“, sagte er sanft aber bestimmt. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. " Hast du das verstanden?"  
"Hab ich“, antwortete sie.

Mittlerweile hatte er seine Holoform aufgelöst und war wieder aufgestanden.  
Miko durchsuchte mittlerweile noch die Kiste nach etwas brauchbaren. Sie fand einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und öffnete ihn. Zu ihrem Glück beinhaltete er eine Rettungsfolie. Diese faltete sie nun auf und konnte damit zumindest etwas ihre Blöße bedecken und ein bisschen ihre Wärme halten. 

Sie war gerade fertig da hielt er die offene Hand vor sie hin. "Los, komm schon“, grollte er. Und Miko tat wie geheißen. Er hob sie hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum. Sie war froh unterwegs niemanden zu begegnen. Die wissenden Blicke von ihnen könnte sie jetzt nicht ertragen.  
Als sie die Tür passierten wurden sie schon von Soundwave und Knockout erwartet. Sie wagte es nicht zu ihnen auf zu sehen.   
"Gut gemacht Soundwave“, nickte er ihm zu um sich Knockout zu zuwenden. "Du weist was du zu tun hast, solltest du mich enttäuschen wird deine Bestrafung schlimmer ausfallen als alles was Starscream je erdulden musste, ist das klar?" Drohte er.  
"Ja mein Lord", kam knapp zurück.   
Dann wandte er sich Miko zu. "Du gehst mit ihm und tust was er sagt. Sollte ich von dem Gegenteil erfahren wirst du die Konsequenzen tragen. Verstanden?"  
Miko sah ihn perplex an und zog die Folie enger um sich. „Und was habt ihr jetzt mit mir vor?“ Platzte es aus ihr heraus. Megatron ließ sich auf keine Diskussion mit ihr ein und lies sie unsanft in Knockout wartenden Hand fallen. Derweil öffnete sich eine Groundbridge und während Miko noch damit kämpfte das Gleichgewicht zu halten ohne die Folie los zu lassen, transformierte sich Knockout und brauste auf allen vier Rädern hindurch. *Schon wieder* Dachte sie sich resigniert als sie auf seinem Rücksitzt zum Liegen kam. Aber gleichzeitig hegte sie den verlockenden Gedanken bald ein Badezimmer sehen zu können. Sie musste wirklich dringend.   
Die Groundbridge öffnete sich auf einer einsamen Straße. Es war dunkel und das bisschen Vegetation das zu sehen war bestand aus großen Kakteen die zeigten das es sich hier um eine ziemlich trockene Gegend handeln musste. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie zeigte kurz vor 11 Uhr vormittags an, natürlich für Japan. Sie fragte sich auf welchem Kontinent sie sich überhaupt befand. Knockout raste durch die Nacht und in der Ferne konnte sie ein schwaches Licht ausmachen.   
Er hatte noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen und Miko war insgeheim froh darum. Ersparte es ihr doch diese Situation hier zu erklären. Allerdings befürchtete sie dass schon die ganze Nemesis wusste dass sie mit Megatron geschlafen hatte; zumindest mit seiner Holoform.   
Eine Tankstelle tauchte langsam auf mit einem angeschlossenem Motel. Sie blinzelte Verwundert, englischsprachige Werbeschilder für diverse lokale Produkte liesen nur einen Schluss zu, sie befand sich in den USA.   
KO bremste ab und nahm den Schotterweg der zur Rückseite des Motels führte.


	4. Verhandlungen

Sie blieben vor den Zimmern stehen, aus dem Nichts erschien seine Holoform auf dem Fahrersitz und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hielt eine Keycard in den Fingern und gab sie ihr.  
"Nummer 27. Du gehst auf direktem Weg dorthin und wirst das Zimmer nur verlassen wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst." 

Sie nickte stumm und nahm die Keycard entgegen und er öffnete die Tür damit sie aussteigen konnte,  
tappste vorsichtig über den Schotter und war schon auf halben Weg zum Zimmer als er ihr noch nachrief. "Was ich noch Fragen wollte? Was ist denn mit deiner Kleidung passiert?" Miko erstarrte und wagte es nicht sich um zu drehen. Würde sie ihn nicht etwas kennen, hätte sie es für eine ganz normale Frage gehalten. Doch der Unterton in seiner Stimme zeigte dass er ganz genau wusste was passiert war. Daran hatte sie keinen Zweifel.  
Wütend knirschte sie mit den Zähnen, zwang sich schließlich mit der Schulter zu zucken und ein "Geht dich nichts an." zu murmeln.  
KO beobachtete sie amüsiert. Er wusste schon lange dass seine Holoform solide sein konnte. Aber er nutzte es nur in Ausnahmesituation weil es einfach zu viel Energon verbrauchte. Sein Boss hatte dieses Wissen nun für, sagen wir mal, entspannende Aktivitäten entdeckt. KnockOut wusste nur noch nicht ob er davon angewidert oder begeistert sein sollte. 

So schnell wie es ihr bandagierter Fuß zuließ ging sie noch die paar Schritte zur Zimmertür und öffnete sie.  
Sie trat ein, fingerte nach dem Lichtschalter und ließ erleichtert die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich dagegen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.   
Dann fiel ihr Blick aufs Badezimmer. So schnell sie konnte nahm sie es in Beschlag und konnte schließlich und letztendlich die Freuden eines modernen WC genießen.  
Als Miko sich die Hände wusch checkte sie das Bad und das Zimmer genauer. Es war eine einfache Unterkunft, aber sie war sauber. Es waren genügend Handtücher vorhanden, das Bett war frisch bezogen und es gab Seife und Duschgel. Wenigstens konnte sie sich hier erst mal gründlich waschen. Über das Problem fehlender Kleidung könnte sie später noch nachdenken. Bloß, duschen ging mit dem Gipsähnlichen Teil an ihrem Fuß nicht. Doch sie konnte sich in die Wanne legen und den selbigen über den Rand hinaushängen lassen. Ja, so würde es gehen. 

Während sie Wasser einlaufen lies betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie sah müde aus. Das schwarze Haar mit der lila Strähne war zerzaust und sie frimelte ihren verbliebenen Haargummi heraus.   
Ihre Haare sahen aus als würde ein Schwarm Vögel darin nisten, sie war verschwitzt und fühlte sich als würde sie vor Dreck stehen auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. 

Dankbar ließ sie sich schließlich ins Wasser sinken und wer je gezwungen war länger auf Bad oder Dusche zu verzichten, konnte nachfühlen was sie im Moment empfand.  
Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde las sie reglos im warmen Wasser und entspannte sich und ihren müden Körper. Schließlich nahm sie noch etwas von dem Duschgel und schäumte sich damit ganze drei Mal ihre Haare ein. Beim dritten Mal ließ sie den Schaum noch etwas einwirken und begann sich dem Rest ihres Körpers zu widmen. Ein kurzer Schmerz ließ sie innehalten als sie sich den Hals und Nacken wusch. Richtig. Er hatte sie dort gebissen. Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt. Wohl quasi ein Knutschfleck auf Decepticonart. Nach näherem Hinsehen konnte sie auch einige blaue Flecke auf ihrer Hüfte und den Schenkeln entdecken.  
Die Schürfwunden an ihrem Arm rührten noch von ihrem Sturz am Berghang her. Bei den Hämatomen war sie sich da nicht so sicher. Auch ihre intimste Stelle fühlte sich etwas wund an. Sie spürte wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen. Was das ganze so heftig abgelaufen?

"Was hast du nur getan, Miko?" Seufzte sie resigniert. "Was hast du nur getan?"  
Deprimiert beendete sie ihr Bad und schnappte sich zwei Handtücher. Eins wickelte sie sich um den Kopf, mit dem anderen Trocknete sie sich ab während sie sich wieder im Spiegel musterte.   
Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen?   
Sie entschied dass sie zu müde war um eine Lösung zu finden und folgte lieber dem Lockruf eines warmen Bettes. Fünf Minuten später lag sie zusammengekuschelt unter der Decke und schloss die Augen nachdem sie noch schnell das Licht gelöscht hatte. Obwohl ihr alles Mögliche durch den Kopf ging schlief sie sofort ein und schlummerte tief und fest. 

Megatron starrte auf einen der riesigen Monitore im Kontrollraum der Nemesis.  
Cybertronische Glyphen huschten über den Bildschirm und nur dessen leuchten erhellte hier und da Teile seiner Panzerung und tauchten ihn in ein gespenstisches Licht.   
Er beachtete sie nicht.   
Er bedachte die vergangen 24 Stunden. Hätte jemand zu ihm gesagt das er mit Miko; einem Menschen! das Lager teilen würde hätte er denjenigen in das nächste erreichbare schwarze Loch getreten.  
Und bei Unicron, sein Spark hatte versucht sie zu erreichen, einen Link, ein Band zu etablieren.  
Wie konnte das sein? Menschen hatten keinen Spark. In ihrer Kultur war immer von einer Seele die Rede, aber diverse Scans waren immer negativ, zeigten nichts was auch nur annähern einem Spark in diesem Sinne nahe kam. Hatten sie sich geirrt? Suchten sie nicht gründlich genug?   
Unabhängig davon, er war verwirrt. Was hatte sie mit ihm gemacht? Er versuchte immer wieder kalt und rational zu sein, sie in eine Zelle zu werfen und ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen während er Prime mit ihr Erpresste. Aber er konnte es nicht. Die Erinnerung, wie sie sich ihm hingegeben, sich ihm unterworfen hatte, wie sie sich anfühlte drängte sich in seinen Prozessor und sorgte dafür dass seine Temperatur stieg und sein Interfacekabel vehement gegen die Abdeckung drückte.   
Unbewusst verstärkte er seinen Griff an der Konsole. 

Wie er Soundwave kannte wusste er bereits was sich in seinem Quartier abgespielt hatte bevor sie die Brücke überhaupt erreicht hatten, war aber zu loyal um irgendetwas zu sagen und Knock Out, so nervig wie er war, würde es auch wissen. Nicht umsonst war er der Medic auf diesem Schiff und sein sichtbares Zeichen seiner Beanspruchung an ihrem Hals war nicht zu übersehen Er hatte sie zu absoluter Diskretion verdonnert, aber er befürchtete das es nicht lange dauern würde bis es das ganze Schiff wissen würde. Von daher war es ganz gut dass sie sie weg gebracht hatten. Soundwave hatte eine Unterkunft irgendwo in New Mexiko für würdig erachtet. Mitten im Nirgendwo. Laserbeak hatte ganz in ihrer Nähe Position bezogen und auch Knock Out blieb in Reichweite.   
Etwa 36 Erdenstunden waren seit ihrem Zusammentreffen in Japan vergangen und Optimus Prime hatte nach dem ersten Video-Kontakt immer wieder versucht sie zu erreichen, aber bis jetzt hatte er sich geweigert ihnen die Freude einer Antwort zu geben.   
Auch wenn ihm Mikos Schicksal nicht egal war, das musste ja niemand wissen. Er konnte immer noch die Autobots mit ihr erpressen und genau das würde er jetzt auch tun.  
Er schaltete seine Kühlung auf ein nächst höheres Level und zwang sich ruhig zu werden. Kalt. Unberechenbar. Tödlich.   
Dann öffnete er eine Leitung zu den Autobots.

Bumblebee hatte die Monitore im Auge als sie die Nachricht empfingen.  
Aufgeregt alarmierte er die anderen und keine zwei Minuten später war die ganze Crew versammelt, inklusive ihrer menschlichen Alliierten.   
Auf allen Gesichtern spiegelte sich die Sorge um Miko wieder.  
Optimus Prime trat vor den Hauptbildschirm und bestätigte die eingehende Nachricht. 

Das kalte Antlitz Megatrons erschien.  
"Prime."  
"Megatron."  
"Wie ich sehe möchtest du mir etwas mitteilen."  
"Was willst du damit du Miko frei lässt?"  
Ein grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Was bist du bereit zu geben, Optimus? Wie viel ist sie dir wert, hm?"  
"So viel wie jeder andere hier auch, das weißt du Megatron!" Sagte er wütend.  
"Dann sorge dafür dass fünf Energoneinheiten bereitstehen. Nach der nächsten Erdrotation wirst du Koordinaten erhalten.   
!Wenn! ich guter Laune bin." Warf er ein und wollte die Verbindung beenden als einer der Menschen auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Etwa so alt wie Miko und er erkannte ihn.  
"Megatron, wo ist sie? Was hast du ihr angetan du Monster? Lebt sie überhaupt noch? Sie hat dir nichts getan also lass sie frei… "  
"Jack Darby, hältst du mich für einen Dummkopf? Fauchte er ihn an. "Miko Nakadei hat oft genug meinen Weg gekreuzt um zu wissen dass man sich mir nicht anlegt! Genau wie du! Und auch wenn eure Jugend euch früher noch etwas Schutz gab, so seid ihr jetzt erwachsen. Wage nicht zu erwarten dass ich euch auch nur annähernd Gnade erweise bloß weil ihr organisches, kleines Ungeziefer seid!"  
Megatron beendete die Verbindung und fing laut zu lachen an. Soviel Sorge und Mitleid. Wenn die wüssten.

Jack indes starrte ungläubig auf den Bildschirm. Dieser, dieser… er hatte es gewagt einfach so auf zu legen. "Jack“, sprach Optimus sanft, "ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen wie wir alle, aber das war kontraproduktiv. Jetzt könnte es sein das er den Deal nicht eingeht nur um zu zeigen das er alle Fäden in der Hand hält."  
Jack drehte sich um und sah ihn an. "Das wagt er nicht." Aber der Gesichtsausdruck Primes und Ratchets sprachen Bände.  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen. "Was ist wenn sie ernsthaft verletzt ist, wenn sie…" Er wagte es nicht es laut auszusprechen. "Sag so was nicht, „ flüsterte Raf und legte einen Arm um ihn. „Denke es nicht einmal.  
Sie ist in Ordnung, du wirst schon sehen", versicherte er ihm. Sprach aber in Gedanken ein Gebet für sie und das er Recht hatte. 

Arcee trat vor. "Besteht denn gar keine Möglichkeit die Nemesis zu orten?"  
"Nein, im Moment nicht." Antwortete Ratchet resigniert. "Sieht so aus als hätten sie den Tarnmodus modifiziert."   
Ein lauter Knall ertönte und für einen kurzen Moment schien die ganze Basis zu zittern, dann war Ruhe.  
Erschrocken sahen sich alle um, nur um zu sehen wie Bulkhead ein riesiges Loch in die Nächste Wand geschlagen hatte und nun versuchte die Beherrschung auf zu bringen das selbe nicht mit der nächsten zu Tun. "Dieses miese… ich…. zerquetsche seinen Spark mit bloßen Händen…" grollte er und zitterte vor Wut. Bumblebee und Arce sahen sich kurz an und gingen dann schnell zu ihm um ihn zu beruhigen. 

Optimus derweil wünschte sich in Momenten wie diesen nichts sehnlicher als endlich ein Leben ohne Kampf und ohne Krieg. Es hatte schon genug Opfer auf beiden Seiten gegeben. Warum erkannte Megatron nicht endlich das es keinen Sinn mehr hatte zu kämpfen. Für was auch. Cybertron war das Abbild eines Friedhofs bevölkert von Aasfressern und Parasiten. Ging es ihm nur darum zu siegen? Um über einen toten Planeten mit seinen Überbleibseln zu Herrschen?  
Noch waren genügend von ihnen übrig um ihre Rasse zu retten, um eventuell Cybertron wieder zu beleben. Wenn sie endlich Frieden schlossen.  
Und tief in seinem inneren war ihre Schöpfungsenergie noch aktiv. Schlafend, aber aktiv.  
Er musste mit Megatron sprechen. Allein. Egal mit wie viel Risiko das verbunden war. Was genug war, war genug. Er musste es zumindest versuchen, das war er seinen Freunden schuldig.

Auf der Nemesis klärte Soundwave Megatron über die gerade entdeckte Funktion des zuletzt errungenen Artefaktes auf. Es handelte sich um ein Gerät um die Größe von Dingen zu ändern. Sei es nun um große Fracht kleiner zu machen oder winzige Dinge groß um sie besser bearbeiten zu können. Ein Massen-Veränderer wenn man so wollte, in Ermangelung einer besseren Übersetzung.   
Megatron erkannte die Tragweite dieser Entdeckung und stellte Soundwave die Frage die ihm am meisten unter seinen Klauen brannte.  
"Können wir es auch an uns benutzen?"   
Soundwave zögerte kurz. "Soundwave: zu 98% Positiv. Vorschlag: Weitere Scans notwendig um 100% zu Bestätigen.   
Megatron behielt sein Pokerface. " So sei es denn, fahre fort mit deinen Tests.“   
Er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand die bedeuten sollte das Soundwave gehen konnte. Doch der Mech blieb unbewegt an seinem Platz stehen. Megatron sah ihn fragend an.   
Das tat er nur wenn es etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu besprechen gab.  
"Was noch?"  
"Soundwave: Besprechung von sensiblen Thema nötig. Anwesenheit von Knock Out als Chief Medic der Nemesis unerlässlich."  
Megatron entließ ihn mit einem Nicken. "Ich werde einen Termin anberaumen sobald wie möglich.“  
Er überlegte wen er zur Überwachung Mikos nehmen konnte. Jemand der ein Auto als Altmode hatte war natürlich unauffälliger als ein Flieger. Aber den Vehicons wollte er diese delikate Aufgabe nicht anvertrauen.  
Laserbeak war klein genug um trotz seines Aussehens nicht auf zu fallen und blieb an Ort und Stelle.  
Allerdings konnte er nur sehr begrenzt eingreifen falls er die Situation erfordern sollte.  
Oder Miko so lange zurückholen?   
Das wiederum die Möglichkeit bot mit ihr allein zu sein….

 

Miko schlug langsam die Augen auf. Hm. Sonnenlicht, also war es Tag. Ein weiterer, schlaftrunkener Blick und sie wusste wieder das sie sich im dem Motellzimmer der letzten Nacht befand. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch für den Fernseher.   
Im nächsten Moment füllten die Nachrichten von CNN den Raum und so wusste sie dass es bereits 15:00 Uhr war. Himmel, sie hatte so lange geschlafen?   
Sie stapfte erst mal wieder ins Bad. Danach begutachtete sie die Infoblätter vom Motel.  
Der Name dieses Ortes sagte ihr gar nicht. New Mexiko dagegen schon. Sie schlang sich das Laken vom Bett wie eine Toga um ihren Körper und trat ans Fenster. Auf dem Parkplatz stand neben altersschwachen Trucks und Vans der Rote Rennwagen. Knock Out.   
Den Durst konnte sie mit dem Leitungswasser stillen aber sie hatte auch wieder Hunger. Und ewig konnte sie auch nicht Nackt rumrennen. Auch wenn es hier so warm war das sie nicht frieren musste.  
Sie blickte wieder zu ihm.  
"Ich weiß dass du mich hören kannst“, sprach sie laut. Seine Sensoren waren empfindlich genug das er sie auch in diesem Abstand war nahm.  
Erst geschah nichts, dann aber blendete er kurz seine Scheinwerfer auf und sie wusste dass sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.  
"Kann ich etwas zu essen haben? Und etwas zum Anziehen? Diverse Hygieneartikel wären auch nicht schlecht. Bitte?" Und sah ihn mit ihrem besten Dackelblick an zu dem sie fähig war.  
Ein weiterer Augenblick verging und dann klingelte das Telefon. Sie beäugte es zuerst argwöhnisch entschied sich dann aber doch ab zu heben.   
"Ja."  
"Größe?"  
Es war die Stimme von Knock Out.  
Aber was meinte er mit Größe?  
Sie machte ein fragendes Geräusch.  
"Deine Kleidergröße!"  
"38"  
"Laserbeak hat dich auf den Schirm, also mach keinen Dummheiten."  
Sprach und legte auf. Im selben Moment hörte sie seinen Motor aufheulen und das Geräusch von Reifen auf Schotter. Nur eine Staubwolke zeugte davon wo er noch kurz vorher gestanden hatte.

Es halbe Stunde war jetzt vergangen und sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und zappte sich durchs Programm. KO war nicht noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Gelangweilt ließ sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und starrte an den Deckenventilator.

Unerwartet dachte sie an Megatron zurück.   
Verdammt, sie hatte sich von ihm verführen lassen.  
Im Leben nicht hätte sie erwartet das das passiert.  
Er, ausgerechnet er fing ein amouröses Abenteuer mit ihr an.  
War das seine kranke Art seine Dominanz ihr gegenüber zu zeigen?  
Eine miese zur Schau Stellung seiner Perversionen?  
Ihr war klar dass sich nie und nimmer etwas Dauerhaftes zwischen ihnen etablieren konnte.  
Aber zumindest dieses eine Mal hoffte sie dass es von seiner Seite aus Ehrlich gewesen war.  
Welche Gründe er auch immer dafür gehabt hatte.

Und seine Berührung hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Noch nie hatte sie solchen Sex. Zum Donner, er hatte ihr einen Orgasmus verpasst das sie Ohnmächtig wurde. Wer konnte das schon von sich behaupten?  
Ein Schaudern durch lief sie durch und durch bei diesen Gedanken.  
Was hatte er gesagt? „Ich werde dich ruinieren.“  
Das hatte er wahrscheinlich sogar geschafft. Wie sollte sie sich den jemals wieder auf Sex einlassen können ohne ihn vor Augen zu haben? Drecksack! Ruiniert in der Tat. Bah!  
Sie sah es schon vor sich. Eingesperrt mit Zwangsjacke im Irrenhaus weil sie ihm sexuell hörig ist und nur ihm hinter her hechelt. Besorgte Ärzte und Schwestern und natürlich die Bots, allen voran Bulkhead mit einem Blick so vorwurfsvoll das ihr nur der Gedanke daran das Herz brach.   
Oooohhhh was sollte sie nur tun?

Just in diesem Augenblick hörte sie wieder ein Auto vor fahren. Im nächsten Moment klickte das Schloss und die Tür öffnete sich. KO kam in seiner menschlichen Holoform herein und warf ihr etwas Schwarzes entgegen.   
„Hier, da hast du was zum Anziehen.“  
Sie fing es in der Luft. Eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt. Sogar ein Paar Flip-Flops ließ er auf den Boden fallen.  
„Zieh es an, dann kannst du dir den Rest selber suchen. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung was ihr so alles braucht.“  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Du lässt mich selbst einkaufen? Und mit was soll ich bezahlen?“  
Er grinste verschlagen. „ Oh ich bitte dich. Glaubst du denn dass die Firewalls der Banken im Entferntesten ausreichend sind um mich auf zu halten?“   
Miko hob eine Augenbraue. „Du stiehlst es also? Ich kann nur hoffen das du es jemanden vom Konto nimmst der genug hat.“ Sagte sie und ging Richtung Bad um sich an zu ziehen.  
Sie ließ das Laken fallen und schlüpfte in die Klamotten. Das war schon etwas komisch ohne Unterwäsche aber immer noch besser als gar nichts. Sie schlang noch schnell ihre Haare zu einem Knoten und kontrollierte ihr Spiegelbild. Hmmmm… ja, so konnte man sie wieder auf die Menschheit los lassen. 

Sie trat wieder ins Zimmer und sah wie er an der Wand lehnte. Sie betrachtete ihn. Genau wie als Bot so achtete er ganz genau darauf wie als er Mensch wirkte. Groß, Athletisch, kurze schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen. Wäre er real, würde er einen Schwarm Frauen hinter sich herziehen, da war sie sich sicher. 

Als er sie sah öffnete er die Tür, „My Lady…“ und vollführte eine Geste die eines Kavaliers würdig war.   
Sie lachte. „Gibs auf Knock´s, den Gentlemen nimmt dir keiner ab.“ Und ging hinaus wo sein wirkliches ich wartete. Sie hörte wie sich die Tür schloss, gleichzeitig öffnete sich seine Beifahrertür.   
Sie wollte gerade einsteigen, da griff er sie am Arm und hielt sie noch zurück.  
„Du wirst doch keinen Unsinn machen, oder?“  
Miko war keine Närrin. Sie wusste sehr wohl was ihr ein Fluchtversuch einbringen würde: Gar nichts.  
Im Moment scherzte sie noch mit ihm, doch wenn es nötig war, konnte er genauso verschlagen und gewalttätig sein wie alle anderen Decepticons.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Gut, dann lass uns shoppen gehen.“ Sagte er und ließ sie einsteigen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit den Gurt zu schließen, da raste er schon die Straße entlang.

Gute 20 min. später standen sie auf dem Parkplatz eines großen Markts.   
„Ok, du hast 30 min. Du gehst rein, holst was du brauchst und kommst auf direktem Weg wieder hier her. Keine Mätzchen, kein Versuch ab zu hauen, keine Versuch die Autobots oder deine Menschenfreunde zu kontaktieren.“ Sagte Knock Out warnend während er ihr eine Kreditkarte hinhielt.  
Sie nickte und nahm die Karte. „Du kommst nicht mit?“ Fragte sie.  
„Nein, ich habe keinen Bedarf an derlei Kinkerlitzchen. Ist auch nicht nötig. Solltest du so dumm sein Fersengeld zu geben würden wir das sofort merken. Und glaub mir, es würde dir nicht gefallen wenn wir dich dann wieder in unseren Klauen haben.“   
Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab´s ja verstanden.   
Miko kommt brav wieder = liebe Decepticons.  
Miko versucht ab zu hauen = böse Decepticons.“  
KO grinste und verstrubelte ihr die Haare. „ Geht doch, wenn ihr Fleischlinge wollt könnt ihr ganz vernünftig sein.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, richtete ihre Haare wieder und stieg aus.   
Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und es hatte garantiert 40° Grad. Nur gut das in allen Gebäuden eine Klimaanlage lief.  
Sie betrat den großen Supermarkt und versuchte sich einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen.  
Sie nahm einen Einkaufswagen und ging zielstrebig durch die Gänge. Holte sich nach und nach die Dinge die sie sich vorher im Geiste zurechtgelegt hatte. Einen Rucksack, Schlafsack, Energieriegel, Unterwäsche, Seife, Zahnbürste und noch einiges mehr. Eine Bürste für die Haare. Gute Schuhe, ein paar Klamotten. Ewas Wasser. Sie lief einen weiteren Gang entlang und entdeckte viele Medikamente. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie noch etwas Aspirin mit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.   
Zügig beendete sie ihren Einkauf, stopfte alles in ihren Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.  
Als sie wieder hinaus in die Sonne trat blieb sie noch mal kurz stehen und atmete tief durch. Der Drang die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen überwältigte sie schier, doch ihre Vernunft war zum Glück stärker. Selbst wenn sie ihnen entkommen sollte, wohin sollte sie denn in dieser Wüste? Bei dieser Hitze ohne entsprechende Wasserreserven waren ihre Überlebenschancen gleich null.   
Seufzend ging sie die restlichen Schritte zu seiner Alt-Form deren Beifahrertür sich sogleich öffnete.  
Stumm stieg sie ein. Seine Holoform hatte er wieder aufgelöst und seine Stimme ertönte aus dem Radio.

„28 Minuten und 6 Sekunden. Ich hoffe du hast die Zeit gut genutzt“ lästerte er.

Sie winkte ab. „Ja, ja danke der Nachfrage. Können wir fahren?“

„Du hast es aber eilig ins Motel zu kommen. Behagt dir etwa meine Gesellschaft nicht?“ Fragte er.

„Pffff“, machte sie. Und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme.

Er lachte, startete aber seinen Motor und machte sich auf den Rückweg.  
„Ja, ich seh´ schon“, stänkerte er weiter, „dir ist mehr der Sinn nach anderer Gesellschaft, hab ich nicht Recht?“ 

„Vielleicht“, kam ihre schnippische Antwort während sie in Gedanken bei Bulkhead und den Anderen war.

„Ich bin sicher dass du bald wieder die Gesellschaft von unseren Lord genießen kannst…“ schwadronierte   
KO weiter und Miko konnte gerade noch dem Impuls widerstehen ihn zu treten.

„Halt die Klappe!“ Zischte sie.

„… ihr beiden habt euch bestimmt viel zu erzählen…“

„Sei ruhig!

„… nachdem ihr euch ja schon so nahe gekommen seid.“ Man konnte sein breites Grinsen förmlich hören.

„Hälst du jetzt dein elendes Schandmaul!“ Knirschte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

„Warum denn?“ Fragte er unschuldig. „Ist dir das Thema unangenehm? 

„Es geht dich nichts an!“ Fauchte sie.

„So siehst du das möglicherweise. 

„Ja! So sehe ich das!“

„Ich finde es aber höchst interessant warum eine Autobot Sympathisantin auf einmal mit dem Anführer der Decepticons freiwillig das Lager teilt. Erklär mir das doch mal Miko. Was wird denn nur der grüne Wrecker dazu sagen oder deine kleinen Freunde?“ 

Miko presste stur die Lippen aufeinander. Wenn sie ihm jetzt zeigen würde, wie sehr seine Worte sie verletzten, dann hätte er sie endgültig in der Hand.   
Sie starrte unbewegt auf die Straße vor ihr und betete dass das Motel endlich auftauchen würde.  
Nur weg von diesem Dr. Frankenstein bevor sie die Beherrschung verlor und Dinge sagte die sie noch tiefer in die Scheiße reiten würde.

Aber Knock Out wäre nicht Knock Out wenn er sich von ihrer Weigerung etwas zu sagen abschrecken ließe. Irgendwann würde sie ihm die unterhaltsamen, schmutzigen, kleinen Details erzählen.

„Och Miko, kommt jetzt das sture schweigen? Das sieht dir doch gar nicht ähnlich. Du bist doch sonst so ein Plappermaul.“ 

„Dann frag doch Megatron wenn du so neugierig bist“, knurrte sie. „Ich werde mich hüten irgendetwas zu erzählen das nur uns zwei etwas angeht.“

„So verlockend das auch sein mag“, seufzte er, „werde ich das mit Rücksicht auf mein Finish nicht tun.  
Vielleicht,… vielleicht werde ich meinen eigenen kleine Feldversuch starten um das Potenzial dieser; hmm; Allianz zu testen. Natürlich nur im Namen der Wissenschaft.“ 

Miko hörte zwar die Worte, aber ihr Hirn brauchte ein paar Sekunden um ihre Bedeutung zu erfassen.  
Sie blinzelte, dann schluckte sie. „Du willst selber,… du willst dir selber eine Frau suchen für …?  
Nein nein nein, das kannst du nicht machen. Ich will nicht noch darüber nachdenken müssen das irgendeine Frau oder Mädchen Opfer deiner Avancen wird.“

„Opfer?“ Fragte KO erstaunt. „Wie kommst du den auf so was? Ich hab´s nicht nötig mich jemanden auf zu zwingen. Meinen Charme kann sowie so kaum jemand widerstehen, anwesende natürlich ausgenommen.

Sichtlich erleichtert sackte sie im Sitz zusammen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und massierte sich den Nasenrücken eine Weile, dann schnaufte sie und murmelte. „ Hauptsache du akzeptierst in diesem einem Fall ein Nein wenn du eines zu hören bekommst.“  
Er schnaubte amüsiert. „ Um es in den Worten deiner Welt zu sagen, ich bin vielleicht ein Bastard, aber ich bin kein verdammter Bastard.“   
Sie tätschelte stumm die Innenseite der Tür und während sie sich immer noch einen Handballen gegen die Stirn drückte. Sie hatte lange geschlafen, trotzdem überkam sie wieder bleierne Müdigkeit und sie sehnte sich zurück zu dem Bett das auf sie wartete.  
Knock Out registrierte den Abfall ihres Blutdrucks und der sachten Reduzierung ihres Herzschlags und beschloss sie ihn Ruhe zu lassen. Es machte nur Spaß sie zu ärgern wenn sie bei Kräften war.  
Kurz darauf kam endlich das Motel wieder in Sicht. Miko registrierte mit einem Blinzeln das sie da waren und machte sich daran aus zu steigen.   
Sie nahm den großen Rucksack bei den Riemen und öffnete die Tür. „Noch irgendwelche anliegen Knock´s?“   
„Füll deine Energiereserven auf. Trink etwas und geh schlafen. Du bist jung und stark für eure Rasse aber die kleine Reparatur hat dich doch mehr Energie gekostet als ich einkalkuliert habe.   
Sie verzog nur das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Wann werde ich das Ding eigentlich wieder los?“ Fragte sie.  
„Mal sehen, vielleicht schon morgen. Aber genug der Fragerei. Geh jetzt und ruh dich aus. Ärztliche Anordnung.“  
Sie zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Du bist kein Menschendoktor.“  
„Ich bin dein Doktor was diese Sache betrifft und jetzt verzieh dich endlich bevor ich dich reinscheuche“ sagte er und sein Ton deutete an das diese Unterhaltung beendet war. In diesem Moment hörte er sich fast an wie Ratchet.  
Sie kapitulierte, stieg aus und streckte sich erstmal. Dann ging sie schnurstracks zu ihrem Zimmer zurück doch bevor sie ihre Tür öffnete glitt ihr Blick Richtung Himmel.  
„Oh Bulk“, dachte sie, „wenn ich dir nur sagen könnte das es mir soweit gut geht und ich am Leben bin.“  
Sie konnte sich deren momentanen Gemütsverfassung gut vorstellen.

 

Nach einem Bad und den restliche Dingen die man so im Badezimmer erledigte zog sie sich die eben gekaufte Unterwäsche an und lümmelte dann auf dem Bett herum und zappte sich durchs Fernsehprogramm. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie einen Müsliriegel von dem sie dann und wann abbiss, mit der anderen Strich sie gedankenverloren über Hals und Nacken. Sie befühlte die inzwischen kaum spürbare Schwellung des Bisses auf der rechten Seite. Auf der anderen Seite war mit den Fingern zwar nichts zu fühlen, doch die Haut selbst war empfindlich. Soundwave. Was immer er dort getan hatte, hatte dafür gesorgt dass sie out of order gewesen war.   
Gruselig.  
Sie betastete ihren Verband am Fuß. Er war fast schwarz, hart wie ein Gips und zog sich von ihrem Mittelfuß über ihren Knöchel bis zur Mitte ihrer Wade. Sie wackelte mit ihren Zehen und wappnete sich innerlich gegen den Schmerz der aber nie kam. Einerseits war sie froh darüber, anderseits hatte sie auch Angst vor dem Augenblick an dem das Ding abkam und sie einen Blick auf ihre Haut werfen konnte. Bzw. die Narbe. Schließlich hatte er sie ja aufgeschnitten.   
*Uah, Bloß nicht daran denken.* Sie schüttelte sich. Wenn sie endlich wieder zu Hause war würde sich Ratchet das ganze ansehen und sie wieder in Ordnung bringen. Denn schließlich und letztendlich: Was sollten denn die Cons mit ihr? Trotz aller gefährlicher Situationen und Kämpfe haben sie sie oder die anderen Menschen nie direkt angegriffen. Wenn dann nur in der Hitze des Gefechts oder haben sie als Druckmittel benutzt.  
Wenn es nach Miko ginge hätte sie sich bereits den einen oder anderen Con geschnappt und mit ihren Fragen gelöchert. Doch dieser vermaledeite Krieg zwischen ihnen macht das unmöglich.   
Wenn die doch alle ihren verdammten Verstand einschalten würden damit sie sehen konnten das sie diese Auseinandersetzung nirgend wo hin führen würde.   
Früher war es ihr gar nicht so bewusst dass jeder Kampf den sie führten Opfer forderte. Mal mehr, mal weniger. Es war ihr egal solange nur niemand von ihnen zu Schaden kam. Die Aktion war einfach überwältigend. Aber als Bulk mit Tox-En vergiftet war und niemand wusste ob er es schaffen würde oder nicht, da begann sie ihr verhalten zu hinterfragen. Sie schwor sich zwar Rache und schaffte es mit Wheeljack Hardshell fertig zu machen, doch im Nachhinein belasteten sie die Ereignisse. Sie hatte ein Leben ausgelöscht, auch wenn sie dadurch Wheeljack gerettet hatte, so änderte das nichts an dieser nackten Tatsache. 

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ging wieder zum Fernseher auf der gerade eine bekannte Sitcom lief. Der seichte Humor lenkte sie ab und schließlich und Endlich glitt sie in den Schlaf.


	5. Erkenntnis

„Optimus?“  
Besagter drehte sich um, „Ja Jack?“  
Der junge Mann sah ihn besorgt an. „Glaubst du denn dass wir Miko wieder sehen?“ Seine Stimme brach fast. Die Erinnerung an den Video-Feed immer noch frisch in seinen Gedanken.  
Er kniete sich zu ihm nieder und legte einen Teil seiner enormen Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Ja Jack, das glaube ich. Wir müssen jetzt Geduld und gute Nerven haben, aber Schluss endlich wird sie wieder wohlbehalten bei uns sein.  
Geh jetzt, ruh´ dich ein wenig aus. Es sind noch über 12 Stunden bis zum Ultimatum. Sammle deine Kraft.“  
Jack nickte und ging in Richtung der Feldbetten die sie aufgestellt hatten. Raf schlief schon tief und fest und schnarchte leicht. Er hoffte das es ihm gelingen würde ein zu schlafen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf während er sich zur Wand drehte.  
Kurz darauf war in der Basis ein weiteres leichtes Schnarchen zu hören.

 

Auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Motel hielt Knock Out eine kleine Recharge, seine Sensoren aber weiterhin auf Miko gerichtet und in voller Alarmbereitschaft. Es war gerade so schön friedlich da erhielt er eine Com von Megatron.  
#Knock Out, Statusbericht.#  
#Alles in Ordnung mein Lord. Das Menschenweibchen hält tiefe Recharge und es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen von Autobotaktivitäten. #  
#Gut#, grollte Megatron. #Komm in drei Stunden mit ihr zurück.#  
#Verstanden.#  
Die Verbindung schloss sich wieder. Er konnte sich schon denken was das sollte aber im Moment wollte er sich noch etwas ausruhen und powerte wieder herunter. Seine interne Uhr würde ihn rechtzeitig wecken damit noch Zeit blieb um Miko über ihr Glück zu informieren. 

Miko schlief seelenruhig als das Klingeln des Telefons sie von ihrem Schlummer weckte.  
Zerzaust tastete sie blind nach dem Hörer. „Hmmmm?“ Grunzte sie in Telefon und das war schon das Intelligenteste zu was ihr Hirn im Halbschlaf in Stande war.  
Ein Lachen war auf der anderen Seite zu hören.  
„Ich will ja deinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht stören, aber du musst aufstehen.“  
Miko registrierte kaum den Satz, geschweige denn das sie seine Bedeutung verstand.   
„Mhm“, machte sie und schlief mit dem Hörer nehmen ihren Kopf weiter.  
Knock Out musste wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren.  
Er materialisierte sich neben ihrem Bett und diesmal machte er sich nicht die Mühe Menschengestalt anzunehmen. Ein fester Griff seiner Klauen an dem Bettzeug, ein kurzer, heftiger Zug daran und es machte *fump*. Das Geräusch das besagte das Miko unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden geschlossen hatte.   
Sie schreckte desorientiert hoch und blinzelte zu KO hoch. *Ok, warum liege ich auf dem Boden? Warum steht Knock Out in klein vor mir und wo zum Henker bin ich?* Fragte sich Miko im ersten Augenblick.   
Dann endlich entschied sich ihr Gehirn dafür die Arbeit wieder auf zu nehmen und ihre Gedanken wurden klarer.   
Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich mit der Hand den Po. „Verflucht, was sollte das?“ Fragte sie ihn.  
„Aufstehzeit. Los, pack zusammen. Wir gehen.“ Erklärte er.  
„Wie? Jetzt?“  
„Nein, in einer Woche. Natürlich Jetzt!“ Schnaubte er.  
„Hör auf meine Zeit zu verplempern und mach. Ich geb dir fünf Minuten.“ Befahl er.  
Einen Augenblick lang starrte sie ihn an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging ins Bad.   
Knock Out beobachte wie sie von ihm wegging und nahm sie genauer unter die Lupe.   
So langsam konnte er verstehen was Megatron an ihr fand. Wenn man sich erstmal auf den Gedanken eingelassen hatte war der Umstand das sie klein und organisch waren fast nebensächlich.   
Miko indessen hatte sich erst gar nicht großartig ausgebreitet. Sie hatte alles in dem Rucksack gelassen und musste jetzt nur schnell was überziehen nachdem sie sich noch erleichtert hatte. Sie band ihre Haare zu einem straffen Pferdeschwanz und schulterte dann den Rucksack. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck trat sie nach draußen, ging wortlos und ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen an seiner Holoform vorbei und trat auf den Parkplatz.   
Er startete lautstark seine Maschine und fuhr vor damit sie einsteigen konnte.  
KO spürte wie ihre Hand leicht zitterte die sie kurz auf seine Tür gelegt hatte. Aber welchen Gefühlen dieses zittern zu Grunde lag konnte er bei ihr nicht sagen. Zu komplex waren inzwischen die Verwicklungen die sich mit ihr ergeben hatten. Ansonsten ließ sie sie nichts anmerken.  
Er gab Gas und entfernte sich schnell. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite jeglicher Siedlung waren forderte er eine Groundbridge an. Soundwave reagierte wie immer sofort und kurz darauf passierten sie den grün leuchtenden Vortex. 

Megatron stand auf der Brücke, die Servos hinter dem Rücken verschränkt während er auf die Erde starrte. Als Knock Out endlich ankam drehte er sich halb um. Er sah wie Miko ausstieg und sie ihn auf Anhieb mit ihrem Blick fixierte, dann den Rest der Anwesenden. Soundwave, Starscream und die üblich Anzahl an Vehicons die Wache hatten.  
Er drehte sich wieder um.   
Miko war ziemlich angespannt und das sie augenscheinlich von ihm jetzt ignoriert wurde brachte ihr Blut zum Kochen.  
„Begrüßt man so seine Gäste Megatron? Indem man sie ignoriert?“ Fragte sie lautstark und der Warlord konnte nur Grinsen. 

Noch ehe er sich umdrehen und etwas erwidern konnte mischte sich Starscream ein.

„Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich Haustier? Du sprichst nur wenn du etwas gefragt wirst. Zeig mehr Respekt.“ Kreischte er, spreizte seine Flügel und machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. 

Miko sah zu ihm. „Was? Respekt? Vor dir Screamer? Nur in deinen Träumen!“ Fauchte sie. 

Starscream war leicht reizbar uns so war es kein Wunder das er mit drei schnellen Schritten über ihr war und ihr mit seinen scharfen Krallen eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Miko konnte nicht so schnell reagieren und stolperte Rückwärts. Sie fiel hin, drehte sich und wollte in entgegen gesetzter Richtung abbauen. Doch schon kollidierte sie mit dem nächsten Objekt. Ein schneller Blick nach oben informierte sie über die Tatsache dass es sich um Soundwaves Bein handelte und er mit einer schnellen Abwehrbewegung Starscream daran hinderte sie zu schnappen. Selbiger funkelte sie wütend an während sie sich hinter Soundwaves Fuß flüchtete. 

„Soundwave“, knurrte er, „was fällt dir ein. Ungehorsam gegenüber einem höheren Offizier? Muss ich dich daran erinnern das ich zweiter Commander bin und nicht du? Mach den Weg frei!“ 

„Starscream!“ Donnerte Megatron, dem es jetzt zu bunt wurde. „Halte dich zurück! 

„Lord Megatron, ich werde mit das von so einem Fleischsack nicht gefallen lassen“ verteidigte sich Starscream“, ich….“ 

„Du! Wirst jetzt ruhig sein oder hast du so große Lust in der Medbay zu landen?“

Starscream sah aus als würde er weiterhin protestieren, doch ein weiterer Schritt Megatrons in seine Richtung ließ ihn schließlich resignieren und er trat zurück.

Miko lugte hinter Soundwave hervor um zu sehen ob die Luft wieder rein war, da wurde sie auch schon ohne Vorwarnung von ihm hochgehoben.   
„Hey, wenn ich eine Lift brauche sag ich Bescheid Creepy-Bot“, schimpfte sie und versetzte frustriert einem seiner dürren Finger einen Schlag. 

Sie funkelte ihn Böse an, konnte aber nur ihre Reflektion in seinem Visor erkennen. Es war ungewöhnlich dass er sich eingemischt hat und noch viel ungewöhnlicher das sie jetzt der Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit war.   
„Was?“ Fragte sie genervt.   
Als Antwort auf ihre Frage erschien ein altes Bild von ihr, Raf und Jack. Gefolgt von einer Auflistung ihrer Daten von ihrer Geburt an bis jetzt. Teils in Japanisch teils in Englisch.   
Sie hätte es sich denken sollen. Die machen keine halben Sachen.   
„Uii toll. Ihr habt euch meine Daten geklaut. Und? Was Interessantes gefunden?“ Fragte sie und versuchte dabei so gelangweilt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Soundwave scheint der Meinung zu sein wir sollten mal über dich reden.“ Sprach Megatron.

„Über mich?“ Fragte Miko „Wieso denn?“

Anstatt ihre Frage zu beantworten erhob Megatron seine Stimme. „Alles raus hier, biss auf die Comandocrew“ 

Miko konnte beobachten wie die Vehicons einer nach dem anderen von der Brücke verschwand.   
Knock Out stand schon nah am Ausgang, wartete bis der letzte Vehicon verschwand und wollte selbst gerade gehen, als Megatron ihn aufhielt.

„Der Chief-Medic bleibt auch hier.“

KO hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue und grinste dann verschlagen. Er machte sich auf zu der kleinen Truppe die sich um sie gebildet hatte. Hinter ihm schloss sich die große Schleusentür und verriegelte sich mit einem Klick.

Miko, die zwar Aufmerksamkeit an sich als nichts Schlechtes sah war angesichts dieser Ausmaße ziemlich eingeschüchtert. Die Tatsache das es immer noch Soundwave war in dessen Hand sie saß setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf.   
Das gehörte nun definitiv zu der Sorte Erfahrung auf die sie gerne Verzichtet hätte.  
Unsicher blickte sie von einem zum anderen.

„Soundwave, zeig uns was du hast“, befahl Megatron und der dunkelblaue Bot setzte sich mit einem leichten Nicken in Bewegung um zu einer großen Computerkonsole zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen Befehlseingabe verdunkelten sich die Scheiben die bis gerade eben noch die Erde zeigten.  
Daten erschienen auf ihr in Cybertronisch und Miko konnte nur sagen das es Buchstaben und Zahlen waren. Sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht ihre Sprache näher zu studieren. Raf im Gegenzug konnte es ohne Probleme.   
Ein Diagramm erschien und gleich darauf eine rudimentäre Darstellung eines Menschen mit der Doppelhelix der DNA. Daneben wiederum die eines Cybertronier mit etwas was genau so aussah wie eine Doppelhelix.   
Sie konnte sich daran erinnern das Ratchet das mal angesprochen hatte. Auch das sie es CNA nannten aber die weiteren Ausführungen waren ihr dann doch zu kompliziert. 

„Soweit so Gut, soweit bekannt Soundwave“, unterbrach ihn Knock Out. „Diese Ähnlichkeiten haben wir kurz nach unserer Ankunft entdeckt. Auf was willst du hinaus?“

Das Bild zoomte auf einen bestimmen Abschnitt der CNA und blieb dann stehen. Ein Wort erschien zusammen mit einer weiteren Darstellung. Für Miko sah das stark nach einem Spark aus, sie konnte es aber nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Was bedeutete das nur?   
Dann folgte der Ausschnitt der menschlichen DNA, wieder vergrößerte sich das Bild bis man einzelne Abschnitte erkennen konnte und auch hier blieb das Bild auf einmal stehen mit einer weiteren schriftlichen Erklärung. Wenn auch ohne Bild. Miko könnte sich ohrfeigen für ihre Faulheit deren Sprache zu lernen. 

Viel weiter kam sie mit ihren Selbstvorwürfen nicht denn Knock Out gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich und schob sich näher an den Bildschirm.

Aus seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich… ja was? Erstaunen? Entsetzen? Miko vermochte es nicht zu sagen.  
„Das kann nicht stimmen Soundwave! Hast du es gegen gecheckt?“  
Besagter hob nur einen Finger und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.  
KO starrte ungläubig auf den Schirm. Dreimal. Ganze Dreimal hatte Soundwave die Daten durchgerechnet und analysiert. Trotzdem weigerte er sich es zu Glauben.

Starscream derweil hatte sich zu einer Konsole umgedreht und sich die Daten auf den Schirm geholt.  
Er analysierte die Daten lieber noch mal selbst als diesem Schoßhund solche Sachen einfach zu Glauben.

Und Miko war einfach nur verwirrt. Ihr Blick ging von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück. *Wovon reden dir nur. Was ist denn so wichtig oder außergewöhnlich das die das so ernst nehmen? Raf wüsste bestimmt um was es hier geht.* 

Megatron beobachtete konzentriert das Treiben. Das musste er Soundwave lassen. Mit dieser Entdeckung, sollte sie sich als korrekt erweisen, hatte er echt den sprichwörtlichen Vogel abgeschossen. 

Er konnte hören wie Starscream offenbar mit sich selber sprach. Nur wenige wussten dass sein zweiter Commander früher als Wissenschaftler gearbeitet hat. Was solche Sachen betraf konnte man sich auf sein Urteil verlassen. 

„… kann nicht sein, alle Proben und Ergebnisse rein.“ Er drehte sich um.  
„Das Gen muss Rezessiv sein. Bei allen Individuen. Anders ist es nicht zu erklären.  
Knock Out, deine Meinung.“

„Ich sage es ist Dominat.“ Erwiderte der. 

„Wenn es Dominant wäre hätten wir eine entsprechende Anzeige bei den Scans.“

Ein heftiges Wortgefecht entbrannte zwischen den Beiden und Miko konnte dem Ganzen wie bei einem Tennismatch folgen. 

„Bei kontinuierlicher Rezessivität wäre es schon längst aussortiert worden. Die Organismen hier behalten nichts was ihnen nicht nützt.“

„Wir sollten unsere Scanner neu kalibrieren, eventuell bekommen wir dann eine Messung die sich damit deckt.“

„Anderseits sollten wir vielleicht auch in Betracht ziehen ob es einen Katalysator braucht?“ 

 

Miko wurde das Ganze zu bunt und sie erhob ihre Stimme.  
„Hey! Ich bin auch noch hier. Was soll diese Gerede über dieses Gen. Was soll daran denn so toll sein das ihr euch darüber in die Haare, äääh, Schaltkreise kriegt?  
Schon vergessen? Nur ein Fleischling?“

Knock Out und Starscream drehte sich zeitgleich zu ihr um. Aber Megatron ergriff das Wort.  
„Tja Miko, so wie es aussieht trägt die menschliche DNA die Information für einen Spark. Jetzt ist nur noch die Frage warum und wieso zeigt es sich nicht in eurer aktuellen Biologie.“

Ihr wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Ihr verarscht mich doch.“ Plapperte es aus ihr heraus. „Das hätte Ratchet doch schon längst entdeckt wenn es so wäre. Ich glaube euch kein Wort.“

„Unser Soundwave hier hat es selbst erst vor kurzem Entdeckt. Und zwar als es nötig wurde dich ruhig zu stellen.“ 

Mikos Blick schnellte zu Soundwaves Hand in der sie immer noch saß um ihn dann direkt anzusehen.  
Auch seine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun wieder bei ihr und sie hatte ein saublödes Gefühl in der Magengegend.   
Und das zu recht wie sich herausstellte. Ehe sie auch nur Piep sagen konnte hatte sich einer seiner dünneren Kabel wie ein Oktopus um ihren Arm gewickelt und hielt sie fest.   
Sie schrie wütend auf und wollte sich losreisen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht und während sie auf allen vieren landetet nutzte Soundwave die Gelegenheit um auch ihren anderen Arm zu umschlingen.  
Miko mobilisierte alle ihre Reserven und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft von ihm zu befreien. Nichts hasste sie mehr als enge Räume und festgehalten zu werden.   
Sie schaffte es sogar kurz sich hoch zu drücken und an den Kabeln zu ziehen. Doch Soundwave ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, zog sie wieder auf die Knie und zwang sie weiter auf den Bauch. Ein weiteres Kabel sicherte ihre Beine und Miko kam sich vor wie auf der Streckbank in einer Folterkammer. Ein weiterer wütender Schrei entsprang ihrer Kehle, der all ihre Wut, Ohnmacht und auch Angst enthielt.

 

Megatron schien nach außen hin kalt wie immer, doch tief in seinem inneren breitete sich sowas wie Mitleid für Miko aus. Für den Bruchteil einer Nanosekunde war er sogar versucht Soundwave von seinem Vorhaben ab zu bringen. Doch Fakt war auch das sie keine Schaden nehmen würde auch wenn ihr Verhalten zeigte das sie davon gerade nicht überzeugt war. Ihr Aufschrei glich mehr dem eines der niederen Säugetiere auf diesem Planeten als eines Menschen. 

 

Sie merkte das sie am hyperventilieren war und zwang sich mit aller Willenskraft tiefe, gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu machen. Sie fing im Geiste an zu zählen um ihre zum Zerreißen Gespannten Nerven zu beruhigen.   
„Widerliche Con´s, “ murmelte sie und widersetze sich weiterhin dieser Fesselung. Ihre Muskeln brannten und der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Ihre Hände öffneten und schlossen sich wieder zur Faust. Vergeblich. Der Creepy-Bot untersagte ihr auch diese letzte Bewegungsfreiheit. Sie war vollends Bewegungsunfähig.   
Nun konnte Soundwave das tun was sein eigentliches Ziel war. Wie schon vorher in der Med-Bay würde er sich mit ihrem Nervensystem verbinden. Nur diesmal würde er versuchen eine Weg zu finden den Trigger zu finden um das Rätsel dieses Spark-Gens zu lösen.  
Ohne weiteres Brimborium ließ er nun die Mikrofilamente eines seiner Kabel in die Haut ihres Handgelenkes vordringen wo sie sich sofort mit den Nerven verbanden.   
Miko spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und holte scharf Luft. Sie wollte ihren Arm zurückziehen, doch das ging natürlich nicht.   
Im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Erlebnis verlor sie nicht das Bewusstsein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er machte, nur das er irgendwie mit ihr verbunden war. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Story war langsam so unglaubwürdig das ihr wohl selbst die Bot´s nicht glauben würden. Der Schmerz ließ nach und wurde erträglich und nervös wartete sie auf einen neuen Schmerz von dem sie nicht wissen würde wann er kommen und wo er sein würde.   
Weiter Minuten vergingen ohne dass sich jemand rührte. Megatron, Knock Out und Starscream beobachteten geduldig was Soundwave dort machte.   
Miko lag zitternd und verschwitzt in seinem Servo, so von ihm gefesselt das man schon genau hinsehen musste um ihre Form darin aus zu machen und das einzige, auf den ersten Blick erkennbare Lebenszeichen war das heben und senken ihren Brustkorbes.  
Sie spürte dass etwas anders war. Ihre linke Wange war gegen das Metall seiner Hand gedrückt und sie könnte schwören sie spürte wie in der Protoform darunter das Energon floss. Zum zweiten Mal in kurzer Zeit wurde ihr bewusst das es sich hier um lebendige Wesen handelte. Nicht um menschengebaute Maschinen. Auch wenn der erste Blick das nicht vermuten ließ.  
Sie spürte eine weitere Bewegung an ihrem anderen Handgelenk und wadmete sich gegen den Schmerz.

Es kam keiner. Sie spürte zwar wie sich etwas den Weg durch ihre Haut bahnte, doch es war nicht schmerzhaft. In ihrer Verwunderung bemerkte sie erst gar nicht das dritte Kabel an ihrem Nacken.   
Es wurde ihr erst bewusst als sich dessen Filamente bereits mit den Nervensträngen verbanden.   
Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie erwarten sollte. Hier. In der Höhle des Löwen. Gefesselt wie auf Frankensteins Tisch, Creepy-Bot der einen gerade das eigene Gehirn hackte und weiteren Con´s in der Warteschleife die wahlweise nur darauf warteten sie zu zerfleischen, als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen oder als Betthäschen.   
*Was tust du mir an?* Dachte sie und wollte es auch laut aussprechen, doch die Worte wollten ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen. Eine leichte Desorientierung machte sich in ihr Breit, fühlte sich an als hätte sie an einer Haschtüte gezogen.

*Du wirst keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen, Miko Nakadei.*

Zu sagen das Miko überrascht war wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.

*Soundwave?*   
*Ja.*  
*…*  
*……..*  
*…………..*

*Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht warum ich dich in meinem Kopf habe.*  
*Verbindung mit deinem Nervensystem wurde erfolgreich hergestellt.*  
*Und warum du auf einmal mit mir redest.*  
*Gedanken sind nicht das gleiche wie Worte*  
*Bist du Stumm?*  
*Negativ, Worte sind einfach nicht nötig.*  
*Und was soll das hier alles?*  
*Erfolgreiche Verbindung ist eindeutiger Beweis für einen Spark.*  
*Das hatten wir doch schon, Menschen haben keinen Spark. Es konnte noch nicht mal die Existenz der Seele bewiesen werden.*  
*Unerheblich. Signatur eines Sparks ist eindeutig in dir vorhanden.*  
*Und wo soll sich dieser befinden? Mein Herz, mein Gehirn? Nein, warte. Wahrscheinlich in meinem kleinem Finger.*  
*Sarkasmus unnötig. Sparkenergie ist nicht auf einen Punkt beschränkt. Jede Zelle erzeugt einen Teil der Energie. Viele Teile ergeben ein Ganzes.*  
*Du weißt schon, das ist das absolut verrückteste das mir je jemand erzählt hat.*  
*Unicron ist Ursprung dieses Planeten. Er ist dieser Planet. Aus einem mir noch nicht bekannten Grund haben sich die Menschen entweder aus seiner CNA entwickelt oder wurden zumindest davon beeinflusst.*  
*OK. Nehmen wir mal an ich glaube dir diese wissenschaftlich anmutende Scharade.   
Was genau ändert dieses Wissen an der Tatsache dass ihr Krieg führt und uns nur so nebenbei als Kollateralschaden anseht?*

Hier nun verweigerte Soundwave ihr aus gutem Grund eine Antwort. CNA und DNA waren so baugleich dass eine Verschmelzung nicht nur möglich sondern auch Wahrscheinlich war. Eine so weitreichende Erkenntnis mit ihren daraus resultierenden Folgen musste noch sorgsam analysiert werden. Ein überstürztes Handeln könnte durchaus negative Resultate für seine Fraktion haben. 

Zumindest war ihm jetzt klar dass es ein gewisses Maß an Naniten brauchte um eine Reaktion des Menschen-Spark zu erzwingen. Er hatte einige wenige auf sie übertragen als er sich mit ihrem Nervensystem verbunden hatte und erhielt innerhalb weniger Nanosekunden eine Resonanz. Jeder Cybertronier trug sie auf und vor allem in sich, so wie die Menschen Bakterien auf und in sich trugen mit denen ihr Körper eine Symbiose eingegangen war. Der Unterschied bestand nur darin das sie ihre Naniten Willentlich auf ein anderes Individuum übertragen mussten. Menschen hinterließen immer und überall ihre Bakterien ob sie es wollten oder nicht.  
Naniten übernahmen bis zu einem gewissen Grad die Selbstreparatur ihrer Körper. Sie trugen die CNA ihres jeweiligen Trägers, waren aber autark und nahmen Informationen auf. Allerdings war es ihnen bis heute nicht gelungen zu bestimmen welche. 

Miko fühlte sich wie zwischen träumen und wachen. Einerseits war sie sich sehr wohl ihrer direkten Umgebung bewusst, andererseits hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte konnte sie genau sagen wer wo in dem Raum stand. Aber wieso? Sie atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich darauf. Nun könnte ja jemand behaupten sie würde sich einfach an den Geräuschen orientieren, aber das war es nicht. Aktuell war es auch nur primär das leise, immerwährende Summen des Schiffes das sie wahrnahm.   
Wirklich hören konnte sie die Con´s nicht. Die konnten stillstehen ohne das es sie anstrengte, sogar halbwegs dösen in dieser Position. Sie hatte Ratchet einmal so vorgefunden und wäre schier ausgeflippt da sie wirklich dachte er hatte etwas Ernsthaftes.   
Wieso also wusste sie wer wo war? Ging sie einfach davon aus das sie immer noch so standen wie vorher? Aber das stimmte nicht, KO war jetzt näher an ihnen dran. Sie hätte gerne den Kopf gehoben und nachgesehen. Aber das ging nicht. Soundwave hielt sie immer noch in einem Kokon aus was auch immer fest. Sie stellte sich in Gedanken den Raum vor, so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sie selbst und Soundwave standen immer noch vor der Hauptkonsole der Brücke. Dass verrückte war aber das sie sich und die anderen nicht körperlich sah sondern eher als einen Fleck leuchtender Energie. Wie bei einem Videospiel wo man auf dem Display sah wo man selber, seine Verbündeten und wo seine Feinde waren.   
*Ha. Willkommen bei Halo live.* Dachte sich Miko. *Ihr wollt einen Freak? Dann sollt ihr euren Freak haben.*   
Sie brauchte gar nicht raten wer welche Position auf dieser Karte einnahm. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Punkt der Starscream sein musste, stellte sich vor wie sie sich vor ihm grimmig aufbaute. Auf Augenhöhe. Und dann ließ sie sämtliche Beleidigungen und Schimpfwörter auf ihn niederprasseln an die sie sich erinnern konnte. In Englisch und Japanisch. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung und wenig Hoffnung dass es funktionierte, aber so konnte sie wenigstens ihre Frustration ein wenig loswerden.

Im gleichen Augenblick war in ihrem Kopf und auch live ein kreischendes „Spinnst du“ zu hören ein ärgerlicher Knock Out mit „Pass auf den Lack auf!“ Und ein poltern das nahe legte das da jemand ziemlich das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

Miko konnte es kaum fassen das es funktioniert hatte.   
*Aktion war unnötig* Kam Soundwaves monotone Stimme.  
*Ich seh´ das anders Sounders* Grinste Miko innerlich. *Ich hoffe ihr habt das aufgezeichnet, denn das würde ich liebend gerne sehen*  
*Kindisch*  
*Name ist Soundwave*  
*Ich sag aber lieber Sounders. Hey, und beschwer dich bloß nicht. Ihr habt euch das alles selbst zu zuschreiben.*

Soundwave seufzte fast innerlich. Die Menschenfrau konnte wirklich, wirklich dafür sorgen dass sich einem die Schaltkreise verknoteten.  
Nichtsdestotrotz zeigten sich ihre Fähigkeiten als wesentliche potenter als angenommen. Sie hatte ihn unbewusst als Antenne missbraucht und dem SIC Starscream einen mentalen Schubser verpasst der sich gewaschen hatte. Was allerdings auch dem Umstand zu schulden war das dieser absolut nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Natürlich hatte er über die Sicherheitskameras alles aufgenommen. Das war Black Mail-Material vom feinsten. 

Starscream derweil hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle nachdem er urplötzlich tief in die Knie gegangen war und sich reflexartig an Knock Out festgehalten hatten um nicht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen. Dieser war über das plötzliche zusätzliche Gewicht an seiner Seite nicht gerade begeistert und versuchte ihn ab zu schütteln. Schließlich und Endlich konnte die Beiden unter viel Gezeter und gemaule sich wieder fangen und standen nun wieder aufrecht.

Soundwave fasste seine gesammelten Daten zusammen und schickte sie an Megatron währenddessen er seine Fühler um Miko lockerte und die Mikrofilamente zurückzog.   
Miko konnte wieder klarer denken und sie war sich sicher dass sie endlich wieder allein in ihrem Kopf war. Soundwave zog sich schließlich ganz zurück und sie konnte sich wieder bewegen. 

Sie setzte sich auf und rieb sich erst mal die Handgelenke. Oh, wenn sie nur so könnte wie sie wollte. Sie würde sie genauso ausknocken wie damals die Schulrowdys. 

Megatron hatte sich schon gewundert warum sich sein SIC so komisch benahm. Aber nach der Analyse von Soundwaves Daten konnte er sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Naniten wahren also des Rätsels Lösung. Er überlegte kurz ob er diese neue Information weitergeben sollte. Aber um weiter Daten zu bekommen war es besser sie zu teilen. Also gab er die Info an Starscream und Knock Out weiter. Sollten die sich weiter damit befassen. 

Und während KO und Starscream synchron den Mund nicht mehr zubekamen ging er zu Soundwave und Miko.  
Er hielt seine Hand auf. „Beweg dich“ grummelt er. Miko beäugte ihn kritisch und überlegte wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Ihrem ersten Impuls nachgeben und Xanthippe spielen, nur um sowieso wieder wie eine Spielzeugpuppe zur Raison gebracht zu werden. Oder aber mit Anstand und dem letzten bisschen Würde das ihr geblieben war aufrecht auf seine Hand rüber zugehen. 

Sie entschied sich für zweiteres und ging zu ihm. Warf ihm einen mehr als genervten Blick zu, ließ sich ihm Schneidersitz nieder und sah ihn dann nicht mehr an.   
Zufrieden mit ihrem kooperativen, wenn auch ein wenig trotzigen verhalten drehte er sich um, löste per Signal die Verriegelung der Tür und ging mit den Worten „Ich überlasse euch die Analyse der Daten“ die Brücke.

„Was soll denn das jetzt? Und wieso nimmt er diesen Mensch überhaupt mit? Wenn wir weiter forschen sollen muss er sie schon dalassen?“ Jammert Starscream auf hohen Niveau. 

„Das musst du schon ihm überlassen“ sagte Knock Out und schaute zu Soundwave rüber. Noch wusste Starscream nichts von dem Techtelmechtel das die zwei miteinander laufen hatten. Und sollte er es erfahren, würde er garantiert erst zur Dramaqueen mutieren, dann lautstark bei Megatron eine Erklärung   
fordern und als Resultat kaum noch als Starscream erkennbar in seiner Med Bay landen wo er ihn dann in tagelanger Arbeit wieder zusammen flicken konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^-^ ich weiß, ich lehne mich hier ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster mit meinen Theorien und Hirngespinsten in wie weit die Menschen und Cybertronier zusammen gehören. Aber hey, es ist nur für diese Geschichte und ich mag es mir solche Sachen aus zu denken.


	6. ...und jetzt?

„Du weißt doch was! Spucks aus Knock Out oder ich mach dir Kratzer in deinen schönen Lack und versteck deine Poliermaschine!“ Schimpfte Starscream und stellte sich drohend vor KO. Die scharfen Klauen seiner Servos bereit zur ultimativen Lackzerstörung. KO, Narzisst der er eben war hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nicht doch, nicht doch. Kein Grund gleich Brutal zu werden.“  
Starscream ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „Rede!“  
„Äh, wie soll ich das sagen?“ Hilfe heischend blickte er zu Soundwave, doch dieser hatte sich wieder der Hauptkonsole zugewandt und tat so als würden die zwei gar nicht existieren.  
„Ich höre.“  
„Nun ich, … das ist so….“  
„Hör endlich auf zu stottern und sag was du weißt. Das ist ein Befehl!“  
„Ich kann nicht, ich hab Befehl von Lord Megatron den Mund zu halten.“ Sagte Knock Out und sah Starscream mit einem flehenden Blick an endlich die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Dieser trat mit einem missmutigen Schnauben endlich etwas zurück und wiegte Knock Out somit in falscher Sicherheit. Starscream aber wartete nur darauf dass der gute Doc genau das glaubte.  
Zwei Sekunden später lag Knock Out auf dem Rücken, vier parallelen tiefen Kratzern quer über seiner Brustpanzerung und einem mehr als angepissten Seeker auf sich. 

„MEIN LACK!“ Gellte es über die Brücke und Knock Out sah entsetzt an sich hinunter. Starscream packte ihn am Kinn und zwang ihn an zu sehen.  
„Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst was du weißt, wird dein Lack das kleinste deiner Probleme sein.“  
„Nein, nein, nein, hör auf, verdammt, mach deine Optiken auf und schau richtig hin!“ Fauchte Knock Out.  
Perplex zog sich Starscream zurück.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Ich bin nicht so blöd und werde gegen einen direkten Befehl von Megatron verstoßen. Schau genau hin, dann kommst du von selbst drauf“, meckerte Knock Out und schob den Seeker weiter von sich damit er wieder aufstehen konnte.  
Starscream konnte Knock Out nicht direkt Insubordination vorwerfen, da er ja immerhin den Befehl von Megatron erhalten hatte und somit über seinem lag.  
Mit knirschenden Dentalplatten und tief den eigenen Gedanken nachhängend ging er wieder zu dem Terminal. Der Bildschirm zeigte immer noch die Daten von vorhin, Starscream gab einige Befehle ein und es erschienen diverse Aufnahmen der Sicherheits Kameras. Von Beginn an als Megatron Miko als Gefangene aufs Schiff brachte bis jetzt. In Megatron’s Quartier gab es keine Kamera, somit auch keine Aufnahmen die ihm am ehesten noch weiter helfen würden.  
Er hatte noch gut Megatron’s Ausraster bei den Insecticons im Gedächtnis. Warum brachte ein Mensch ihn so aus dem Konzept? Und warum gab er sich mit ihr überhaupt ab? Er wusste von der aktuellen Forderung an die Autobots, Energon im Austausch für Miko.  
Aber da war noch etwas das ihn störte, eine Kleinigkeit, ein Detail das er noch nicht greifen konnte. Und diese Kleinigkeit schien Megatron wichtig zu sein, sonst hätte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht Knock Out zu Stillschweigen zu verdonnern. Er linste zu Soundwave rüber. Diesen Schoßhund brauchte er erst recht nicht fragen. Eher würden Scraplets Gras fressen als das er ihm irgendetwas erklären würde. 

Hoch Konzentriert ging er die Aufnahmen der Sicherheits Kameras durch und die Einträge des Logbuchs.  
Merkwürdigkeit Nummer 1: Wieso lässt er sie von Knock Out reparieren?  
Merkwürdigkeit Nummer 2: Wieso hält er sie in seinem Quartier fest und nicht in einer der Arrest Zellen?  
Merkwürdigkeit Nummer 3: Wieso ist sie in dieses silberne Ding gewickelt? (Was ist das überhaupt?)

Neugierig geworden zoomte er den Bildausschnitt weiter her nur um zu erkennen das sie offensichtlich nichts mehr von dieser menschlichen Kleidung anhatte, also nackt war.  
*Wieso…. ?* Eine Ahnung erfasste ihn, er legte ein Bild von ihr von ihrer Ankunft neben das aktuelle.  
Langsam kroch die Erkenntnis der Geschehnisse durch seinen Prozessor und wenn ein Cybertronier blass werden könnte, so wäre Starscream in diesem Moment so bleich als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
War das etwa ein Liebesmal an ihrem Hals?  
„KNOCK OUT!“ Schrillte Starscreams Stimme über die ganze Brücke. „Sag das ich mich irre. Sag bitte das ich mich irre. Das ist doch pervers.“  
Besagter ging zu Starscream und versicherte ihm mit gespielten Bedauern, „du hast recht“,  
Starscream wollte schon erleichtern durchatmen, „du irrst dich nicht.“  
Tellergroße Optiken starrten KO an. „EEEWWWWW, das ich ja EKELHAFT! Jammerte der Seeker.  
„Jetzt hör schon auf“, sagte Knock Out, „so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Du hast doch jetzt selber gesehen wie ähnlich wir uns sind.“  
„War ja klar dass ein Hedonist wie du keinerlei Standards hat“, knurrte Starscream. „Du würdest doch alles besteigen so lange es nur willig ist.“  
„Hey, bloß weil ich es nicht verurteile heist dass nicht das ich es schon getan habe“, verteidigte sich KO.  
„Und ich darf dich daran erinnern dass ich es war der sein Finish hingehalten hat als du auf Trihan nicht von dem einheimischen Weibchen runter gekommen bist und es nur dank meiner Hilfe auf die Nemesis zurück geschafft hast, bevor wir die Spacebridge passierten.“  
Starscream zuckte bei der Erinnerung zusammen. „Das war etwas anderes. Sie war nicht organisch und sie hatte Flügel.“  
„Oh komm schon, bitte. Sie war genauso wenig Cybertronier wie die Menschen. Das war gar nichts anderes“, warf Knock Out ein.  
Ein frustriertes Schütteln ging durch Starscreams Flügel. „Aber ausgerechnet mit IHR?“ Knurrte er.  
„Die kleine Freundin dieses prozessorreduzierten, tölpelhaften Schlägers? Ernsthaft?“  
Knock Out grinste und hob in einer ´so ist es halt´ Geste die Servos.  
Ein abgrund tiefer Seufzer entfuhr dem Seeker. Nichts täte er lieber als den Autobots diese Nachricht zum Morgenenergon zu servieren. Aber wenn Megatron selbst keine Anstalten dahin gehend machte, war es besser ruhig zu sein. Er hängte nun mal an seinem Spark und wollte ihn noch so lange wie möglich behalten. 

Soundwave ließ sich währenddessen von den beiden nicht ablenken und überprüfte seine letzte Berechnung noch einmal. Das letzte Artefakt ließ sich tatsächlich auch ihnen selbst anwenden. Er hatte die Kopie der Iakon-Datenbank danach durchforstet und die nötigen Information nach diversen Hacks’ herausgefiltert. Zu wie viel Prozent es möglich war ein Individuum zu schrumpfen oder zu vergrößern hing auch von dessen Masse ab und genaues ließ sich nur durch ausprobieren herausfinden. Wobei zu beachten war das bei einer Vergrößerung der betreffende Körper immer instabiler wurde je mehr er sich vergrößerte. Bei einer Reduktion nahm sich das Relikt die bereits bekannte Technik des Subspace zunutze und war deshalb wesentlich ungefährlicher für das Individuum.  
Zufrieden mit dem Erfolg seiner Arbeit kontaktierte er Megatron.

 

Miko starrte ihre Hände an. Was war das gerade eben eigentlich? Sie sollte bitte was haben? Einen Spark? Hatten die sie ohne dass sie es bemerkte auf Droge gesetzt? Das Ganze war einfach zu surreal um wahr zu sein. Und Soundwave. Der hatte noch nie gesprochen. Nie.  
Geistesabwesend rieb sie sich die Handgelenke und ihr Blick ging ins leere während Megatron mit ihr durch das Labyrinth der Schiffsgänge ging. Die unangenehme Stille wurde erst durchbrochen als er offenbar einen Comspruch entgegen nahm.

„Soundwave. Was gibt es?“

Miko spitzte die Ohren.  
Es folgte erst ein weiterer Moment der Stille ehe er wieder sprach.

„Sehr gut Soundwave. Ausgezeichnete Arbeit wie immer.“ Hörte sie ihn sagen und ein rascher Blick zu ihm hinauf zeigt ihr das er wieder dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen trug das sie so aufregte.

„Na? Noch mehr Möglichkeiten gefunden mich zu beschämen oder als Laborratte zu missbrauchen?“ Fragte sie ihn. 

Megatron lachte nur, amüsiert von ihrem ungebrochenen Willen Widerstand zu leisten.  
„Ich kann dir versichern dass nichts dergleichen für dich vorgesehen ist.“

*Aber andere Dinge* Dachte er für sich selber und erging sich schon mal in Schadenfreude in Erwartung ihrer Reaktion wenn er das Relikt bei sich benutzte. Genau das hatte er nämlich vor. Und keine Macht des Universums würde ihn davon abbringen. Kein Prime, kein Unicron. Niemand! Miko war sein!

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen führte er schon wieder was im Schilde. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

Immer tiefer trug er sie durch die Gänge und sie fragte sich wo er mit ihr hinwollte. Zu seinem Quartier offensichtlich nicht, denn da hätten sie schon längst ankommen müssen. Schließlich erreichten sie das Ende eines weiteren Korridors und eine Tür öffnete sich automatisch. Es sah aus wie ein Fahrstuhl.  
Megatron trat mit ihr ein, drückte einige der Glyphen die in der Wand eingelassen waren, woraufhin sich die Tür so leise schloss wie sie aufgegangen war und sie schienen sich zu bewegen. Sie meinte es ging aufwärts, aber sicher war sie sich nicht.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und sie kamen zum Halten, die Tür öffnete sich wieder und er trat mit ihr heraus.  
Es war stockfinster. Die einzige Lichtquelle kam aus dem inneren des Fahrstuhls, dessen Türe noch immer geöffnet war. Sie konnte nicht sagen ob der Raum winzig oder riesig war. Bis auf wenige Meter Boden war rein gar nichts zu erkennen.  
Dann schloss sich die Türe von dem Lift und ließ die Beiden in der Dunkelheit allein.  
Instinktiv griff Miko nach unten und hielt sich an seiner Hand fest. Ohne Licht konnte sie sich im ersten Moment nicht mehr orientieren und sie hatte keine Lust Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen, sollte er sich entscheiden sie los zu lassen.  
„Mach endlich das Licht an.“ Sagte sie und schämte sich das ihre Stimme so dünn klang.  
„Warum? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln, Miko?“ Fragte er. 

„Nein, hab ich nicht!“ Fauchte sie ihn an.  
„Warum soll ich dann das Licht anmachen?“ Fragte er unschuldig.  
Zornig sah sie zu ihm hoch. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum sorgte dafür dass das Leuchten seiner Optiken noch unheimlicher wirkte. Aber zumindest sah sie ihn so wenigstens.  
„Weil ich gerne sehe wo ich bin, darum.“ 

Megatron war zu guter Laune als das er sie noch weiter warten lassen würde, also gab er einen kurzen Funkbefehl an die Schiffstechnik woraufhin sich die äußeren Schotten zügig senkten um einen fast 360° rundum blick frei zu geben. Augenblicklich war der Raum lichtdurchflutet. 

Miko bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Das war ein Anblick den bis jetzt nur wenige Menschen genießen konnten. Vor ihr schimmerte die Erde in schönstem Blau, wie auf den Bildern aus der Raumstation und den Satelliten, nur viel, viel schöner. Und um sie herum das tiefe schwarz des Alls, mit den vielen Sternen. In ihrem Rücken die Sonne. Der Mond war offensichtlich irgendwo auf der anderen Seiter der Erde da er nicht zu sehen war. Und direkt unter ihr der beeindruckende Schiffskörper der Nemesis. Sie musste sich also auf dem obersten Deck befinden wenn über ihr nicht mehr zu sehen war als das All. 

„Kannst du mich runterlassen“? Fragte sie ihn ohne lange zu überlegen. Sie wollte nichts lieber als den Raum entlang der Scheiben ab zu laufen und einfach nur raus starren. Amüsiert über ihren kindlichen Überschwang kniete er mit einem Bein nieder und ließ es zu das sie von seiner Handfläche stieg. 

Miko lief sofort Richtung Erde und starrte ehrfürchtig hinaus. So blau, so verletzlich sah sie von hier aus und Miko wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst wie sehr die Menschheit seinen eigenen Planeten quälte und verschmutzte. Scheiß auf Unicron. Das Leben was sich auf ihr befand war kostbar und galt beschützt zu werden. Sie drehte etwas den Kopf um herauszufinden über welchem Meer oder Kontinent sie sich gerade befanden, aber mit den vielen Wolken war das nicht einfach. Außerdem war sie es gewohnt auf eine Karte zu blicken auf der Norden immer oben war. Probiere mal die Orientierung zu halten wenn alles seitenverkehrt ist. Verdammt schwer. Sie lief an der Front entlang und sah jetzt direkt zur Sonne. Ohne Atmosphäre und Wolken blendete die noch mehr und augenblicklich kniff sie die Augen zusammen und hob eine Hand um sie ab zu schirmen. „Wow, ist das hell“, murmelte sie und drehte sich wieder Richtung Erde. „Da wird man ja blind“, nuschelte sie weiter und rieb sich die Augen. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte wurde ihr wieder bewusst wo sie war und mit wem und sie sah zu Megatron hinauf.

„Ok Mister, coole Aussicht von hier oben, aber warum hast du mich hergebracht?  
Du führst was im Schilde so wie immer, also hör auf es abzustreiten.“ 

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass er etwas in der Hand hielt, es war zylinderförmig und etwa so groß wie einer der Klauen Megatron’s. 

„Oh, du hast recht, Miko“, sagte er währenddessen er den Zylinder in eine Aussparung in seinem linken Unterarm legte und dieser sich mit einem leisen *snik* arretierte. 

Er spürte wie sein Prozessor die neuen Daten annahm und sich viele Einstellungen veränderten die seine Transformationssequenz betrafen. Hätte Soundwave das Artefakt nicht so gründlich untersucht und es für unbedenklich erklärt, wäre die Verwendung spätestens jetzt unheimlich geworden wenn man bedachte wie invasiv dieses Teil war. So aber hatte er nur ein müdes Lächeln dafür übrig. 

„… ich habe etwas vor, …“

Er aktivierte das Artefakt und ließ sich auf die Größe reduzieren, die er auch für sein Hologramm verwendet hatte. 

*Was macht er da?* dachte sich Miko noch, als Megatron begann quasi in sich zusammen zu fallen. Ein paar Sekunden später war schon alles vorbei und Megatron, geschrumpft aber deswegen nicht weniger imposant, streckte sich etwas und warf ihr einen Blick zu der gewisse Teile von ihr in freudige Erwartung versetzte. Eine kurzen Augenblich starrte sie auf ihren Bauch und zischte ihn an:*Verräter!*  
Sofort hob sie den Kopf wieder und ging rückwärts. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wir er das gemacht hatte, aber sie würde sich nicht noch einmal von ihm einfangen lassen. 

„Vergiss es gleich wieder!“ Fuhr sie ihn an, dessen Absichten jetzt glasklar waren. Während Megatron direkt auf sie zu ging versuchte Miko die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern oder zumindest zu halten. Immer wieder wich sie ihm aus und vermied es geschickt dass er sie an die Fensterfront drängen konnte. 

„Miko, warum weichst du zurück?“ Grinste er sie an und versuchte weiterhin sie einzukreisen. Wenn er wollte, hätte er sie in sekundenbruchteilen in seinen Armen, aber wenn sie Spielchen spielen wollte, nur zu, das machte das ganze interessanter. 

„Was meinst du wohl? Hat das kleine Wörtchen ´Nein` irgendeine Bedeutung für dich?  
Denn was immer auch da in deinem Prozessor für Fantastereien rumspuken die mich betreffen: ist meine Antwort dazu: Nein! Schimpfte Miko. 

„Nein?“ Fragte er lachend. „Ok, wenn du also an einer Fortsetzung von uns zweien nicht interessiert bist, dann werde ich dich nicht zwingen. Aber du bist dir auch ganz sicher? Hmmmm? Es schien dir nämlich außerordentlich gut gefallen zu haben.“

Miko spürte wie sie rot wurde. Seine Worte liesen die Erinnerung nur allzu bildlich in ihrem Kopf erscheinen und mit dieser auch die Lust. Und je mehr sie daran dachte, desto weicher wurden ihre Knie. 

Megatron erkannte ihre kleine Unaufmerksamkeit sofort und machte einen Ausfallschritt in ihre Richtung.

Miko schrie erschrocken auf und warf sich zur Seite und entkam seinen Zugriff so um Haaresbreite. 

Erstaunt hob Megatron eine Braue. „Beeindruckend. Nur wenige sind mir bis jetzt entwischt.“

Miko musste grinsen. Dass die Leute sie immerzu unterschätzten, hatte ihr schon oft geholfen. "Überrascht?“ 

"Nicht wirklich wenn deine lange Bekanntschaft mit den Autobots in Betracht zieht." Er zog sich etwas zurück und beobachtete sie. Manchmal reichte schon dieser Trick damit der Gegner unvorsichtig wurde.  
Und tatsächlich, Miko war zwar immer noch wachsam aber löste ihre Körperspannung etwas.  
Megatron nutzte den Augenblick und sprintete vor. 

"Scheiiiiiisssseeeee" war nur noch zu hören als Miko sich umdrehte uns losrennen wollte. Sie schaffte es auch sich von ihm weg zu drehen, aber als sie zum Spurt ansetzte entschied sich ihr kaputter Fuß sein Missfallen über diese Aktion unmissverständlich kund zu tun. Mikos Erkenntnis, dass das eine blöde Idee war, kam zu spät. Sie strauchelte und fiel der Nase nach hin. 

Und blieb liegen. 

Megatron beugte sich über sie. „Miko?“

Ein gedämpftes stöhnen war zu hören, gefolgt von einem frustrierten: „Geh weg“.

Er lachte und kniete sich neben sie hin. „Gibst du auf?“

Immer noch mit dem Gesicht zum Boden hob sie die rechte Hand etwas hoch, mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger.

„Niemals aufgeben, niemals kapitulieren!“ nuschelte sie in den Boden.

Er lachte. „Lass mich raten, das hast du von deinen Wrecker-Freunden.“

„Falsch“, kicherte sie, „ganz falsch“ während sie sich mit den Armen hochstemmte und zum Sitzen kam. 

„Galaxy Quest.“

Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien wohl zu zeigen das er gerade keine Ahnung hatte wovon sie sprach.  
Wer oder was war Galaxy Quest? Hatten die Autobots neue Verbündete? War es eine Waffe? Ein Schiff?

Miko lachte nur noch mehr als sie beobachte wie sein Gesichtsausdruck von -häh was?-  
Zu einem -was auch immer es ist, ich mach es platt!- wechselte.

„ Hey, kein Grund zur Sorge“, lachte sie immer noch. „Es ist ein Zitat aus dem Film Galaxy Quest.“

„Ein Film?“ Er überlegte. Ja richtig so nannten die Menschen ihre zweidimensionalen Holo-Videos.

Sie grinste immer noch vor sich hin als sie ihren ´Verband` in Augenschein nahm und vorsichtig ihre Wade massierte. Zum Glück schien sie die Verletzung nicht schlimmer gemacht zu haben. Denn bis auf den Schmerz gerade eben, tat ihr jetzt nichts weh. 

Megatrons Blick fiel ebenfalls darauf und ohne weiter nachzudenken legte er seine Servos auf ihre. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.  
„Ist es schlimmer?“ fragte er während er ebenfalls den Verband befühlte.  
Miko hob den Blick und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Hatte er sie da wirklich gerade gefragt wie es ihr geht? Die Schmetterlinge die es sich gerade erst wieder in ihrem Bauch bequem gemacht hatten, flogen wieder auf. Verdammt! 

Er schob das Hosenbein etwas nach oben um den Rest zu begutachten. Gut, er schien nicht beschädigt zu sein, aber er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von ihr.  
Er sah sie wartend an. 

Miko schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, „Nein.“ Ihre Gedanken rasten und trotzdem schien alles so einfach, so simpel. Sie blickte wieder auf seine Servos auf ihrem Bein und legte sachte ihre Hände darauf.  
„Nein, es ist nicht schlimmer.“ Sagte sie leise und glitt mit ihren Händen über seine. 

Megatron ließ es zu. Und eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden schweigend beieinander während Miko seine Servos und Unterarme inspizierte, seine große Fusionskanone und die vielen Paneelen.  
Miko war neugierig, in der Holoform hatte er sich ihr anders gezeigt. Er hatte es Protoform genannt. Und nun wollte sie wissen ob er seine äußere Hülle ablegen konnte wie sie ihre Kleidung oder ob sie sich irgendwie übereinander falteten.  
Ihre schlanken Finger erkundeten jede kleine Erhebung und Aussparung. Und auf einmal fand sie eine kleine Aussparung zwischen zwei Platten und glitt dazwischen. Sie hoffte innständig dass er sich beherrschen konnte und jetzt nicht ihre Finger einquetsche. Ganz sachte taste sie sich vor und berührte schließlich etwas das sich wie seine "Haut" anfühlte. Fast zärtlich strich sie über die Stelle. Da ging ein leichtes zittern durch seinen Arm und sie zog sich sofort zurück aus Angst das es ihm unangenehm sein könnte.

„Sorry“ murmelte sie und massierte jetzt die gleiche Stelle von außen, so als ob sie ihm wehgetan hätte.

Er sah sie an. „Miko….“ 

„…sag nichts“, bat sie. Und der nächsten Satz der ihr auf den Lippen lag, würde sie wahrscheinlich noch jahrelang verfolgen. Aber sie hatte einfach keine Lust mehr zu verleugnen das sie ihn attraktiv fand und wegen ihm feuchte Träume hatte. 

Sie räusperte sich, „Kannst… kannst du dich, … kannst du… ich meine, so wie letztes mal?“

„Und wenn ich es könnte, wie sieht es dann mit dir aus?“ Frage er sie genau so leise.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, Finger immer noch auf seinem Arm. Schließlich nickte sie einfach obwohl ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Das war es. Wäre es bei einmal geblieben hätte sie sich vielleicht noch etwas vormachen können. Aber so?  
Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn nun beugte er sich näher zu ihr, ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast.  
„Sag es.“ Forderte er.


End file.
